


Home Can Be A Person

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Crushes, Eventual Romatt, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I'm sure I need to add more characters and tags, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pidge hates crusts, Sharing a Room, They're just bad at feelings, after the war, eventual smut I'm sure, everyone ships Kidge, the fight is not quite over, think I came up with a plot now!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: The war is over, the Paladins are returning to Earth after a multi-galaxy tour to spread the word of their victory over the Galra Empire, and two Paladins are still in denial of their feelings.  Not for the other, but that it may be reciprocated.  A catalogue of miscommunication leads the garrison to believe Keith and Pidge are already a couple, putting them in an awkward position.  Meanwhile, the Garrison have assigned each Paladin an envoy to aid them any way they can, enter Liliana Cooper, a shy girl who catches the eye of a certain Paladin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Well, I'm finally getting around to posting some of this one! I've been working on it on and off since my vacay and it's the one that I've been working on with my daughter, Rhi-Rhi. I'm splitting my time between this and my Miraculous fic, Family Ties and Chartreuse Eyes, so bear with me while I do that!
> 
> Obviously as it says, the characters are older, let's say they were in space longer, aged up a bit more, it'll explain the difference in the first chapter.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The war was over.

The battle for Earth had been hard fought and even harder won, with many casualties and injuries, including the Paladins of Voltron.As they recovered, members of the coalition arrived, word of their victory and the return of Voltron reaching the furthest solar system, sending aid to Earth and to help them rebuild.

As part of the celebrations, and they were to be widespread, Voltron would visit each galaxy, putting in an appearance and helping with all the political rigamarole that went hand in hand, but they would start with Earth.Having taken the least damage, The Galaxy Garrison stood as a beacon of hope, the centre where Earth’s homegrown heroes had trained, and the surviving world leaders were converging, coming to help in the celebrations of hope.Once the bulk of the cleanup was complete Voltron set off on its diplomatic tour.The garrison had provided them with a small crew and cruiser big enough to transport them and the Lions in relative comfort.It was a straightforward and easy trip, returning them to the Milky Way not long after.The garrison promised a week of events on their return and each Paladin had been informed they would be assigned an envoy, who’s mission it was to aid them in any way they could during the duration.

Pidge wasn’t so keen on the idea.She just wanted to go home and spend time with her family, knowing Matt was already there, but protocol was protocol and she had to suck it up.At least there would be a get together with the families of the Paladins and she planned on making Keith an honorary Holt for the duration, so he had someone to claim him and wasn’t alone.Not that she had an ulterior motive, no, she was just being nice, very nice, as nice as she could be.Pidge may have been harbouring feelings for the half Galran on their team, something she had tried to push aside as a crush, having realised after he came to her rescue during a particularly bloody battle, carrying her injured form off the battlefield bridal style, that had made her heart pound and her body do things that she had only ever experienced alone.The realisation that she liked Keith had hit her harder than the blast that took her down, and all she could do was curl up in his arms and hold on as he raced her back to Green.That was the turning point, that was when she noticed the little things he did, the way he spoke, the way he moved, every little thing.She was certain if she had a journal she would have been jotting their initials in little hearts along the margins, but she didn’t and she didn’t want anyone to know, least of all the man himself.Which was why she now found herself outside his allotted quarters on the cruiser.She wanted him to know he wouldn’t be alone once they got to Earth, that she was happy to offer him a place at her side, even if he didn’t know her full motivation.She had never given him reason to believe she thought of him as anything more than just a friend, and why would he?Keith was her friend and she’d rather have that than nothing.

She ran a hand through her hair, still messy and shorter than when Matt and her father had left for their mission, reaching her shoulders and finally long enough to tie up if she needed to, and hoped she looked presentable.Her green and white sweater had long since given up the ghost, along with Matt’s glasses, suffering a fatal tear when she got the sleeve caught inside Green, and instead she wore an overlong green hooded cardigan over a white tank top, black skinny pants, and black combat boots tied with green laces she had acquired on their travels.She was comfortable but it reminded everyone she was no longer a girl but a woman, twenty-one and with more life experience than most people twice her age.She didn’t care what anyone else thought, as long as they left her alone, other than Keith of course.

She pressed the buzzer beside the door and the sound of movement came from within, the door sliding open to reveal Keith in black pants and t-shirt, his feet bare.He smiled warmly at her, resting his hand on the side of the door with his arm outstretched.

‘What can I do for you, Pidge?’

She realised his hair was damp and assumed she had just missed him taking a shower, and the thought made her pause for a moment as she tried to mentally regroup and find her voice, clearing her throat to see if it would help.‘Keith, right, I just wanted to let you know that I put your name down with mine to have my folks as family, for when we get back to Earth, because you shouldn’t have to be alone, even in a roomful of people.And you know all of my family, there’s enough of us to go around, and they all like you, so yeah, I thought, if you wanted to, just be a Holt for the week.’

His smile broadened as she rambled on, gazing at her as her cheeks flushed and her hand automatically went up to adjust the glasses she no longer wore.Dammit, she was adorable.Keith had spent the last two years ignoring his feelings for the youngest Paladin, or at least he had tried to.She was so smart, fearless, beautiful, how could he not have fallen in love with her?He was amazed that no one else saw it, that no one else had made a move on her, because she was well deserving of the attention, but that wasn’t Pidge, she wasn’t one to be won over by pretty words just because.He wasn’t sure what she looked for in a man, if anything, but he knew that whoever she fell for would be the luckiest person in any of the galaxies they had travelled.

‘You didn’t need to do that, but I appreciate it.’

She shrugged, her cheeks pinking further.‘Well, you know, you’re not bad to hang out with, and this way we might be able to help one another out.You know I hate these fancy gatherings and tend to technobabble if I’m given half the chance.Maybe I can adopt you and you can stop me from rambling.’

‘But you do it so well.’He smirked as he leant against the frame and folded his arms.

‘Shut up.’She punched him in the arm, flustered by such a simple non-compliment, but it was because it was from him and she knew it.‘So, is that a yes?You’re happy being an honorary Holt for the festivities?’

‘I can’t think of anything better.’

‘Good.Great!’She said, nervously running her zipper up and down for something to do with her hands.

‘Good.’He repeated, his mind working quickly as he tried to figure out some way to spend more time with her.‘Uh, I was going to get some lunch, do you want to join me?Maybe you can show me what it’s like to be a Holt.’

‘It’s not that different from being a Paladin, really.’She shrugged.‘We tease each other, we support each other, only there’s more good food involved.A lot of pasta, not that Hunk’s cooking is bad, but my mom’s is awesome.’

‘That’s a no to lunch?’He asked, voicing his confusion.

‘No!Sorry, no!’She said quickly.‘I love lunch, I mean I’d love to eat you, eat lunch with you!’She groaned.‘I didn’t sleep great last night, sorry.’

Keith cleared his throat at the vivid image that sentence put in his mind, unable to speak for a moment.‘You want to step inside while I get my boots and jacket?’

‘Sure, I can step in.’She smiled as he edged back and allowed her entry, the door closing behind her.

‘Are you looking forward to going home?’Keith asked as he grabbed his socks from the bunk and offered her his swivel chair that his jacket sat on the back of.

‘I think so.’She swung her legs, her hands on the armrests as she looked at her lap.

‘You’re not sure?’He asked in surprise as he sat on the bunk close to her.

‘I’m sure I’m looking forward to seeing Mom and Dad and Matt, but I don’t know that Earth feels like home anymore, you know?We’ve been out here so long it’s going to be weird not to be living with you.’

‘With me?’He asked hesitantly and she looked up, realising what she had said.

‘I mean you, yeah, and the other Paladins and Lions, you’re my family.My space family.’She grinned and he found it contagious, pausing before putting on his other sock to admire how her eyes lit up.‘I’ve missed my Earth family but it’s going to be weird, a good weird, but still.Weird.’

‘I never really had an Earth family, not for a long time, other than Shiro of course.’He said as he resumed getting ready.‘But I think you nailed it.We’re a space family.I’m just glad the garrison have agreed to put us all up together in the barracks, because not seeing you for a while would be hard.’

‘Us as in space family.’She nodded, assuming that was what he meant.

‘Space family, even Lance, to a degree, but you especially.’

‘Really?’She said, her voice full of hopeful surprise.

‘Really.You’re still the best partner for games, you come up with the best ideas, and you like the same snacks as me.Who else would watch all the ridiculous so-called horror movies from other planets with me?’

‘It’s true, and no one else would surreptitiously hold your hand under a blanket when you get scared.’She teased.

He kicked the edge of her chair, setting her spinning before slipping on his boots.‘Hey, we both get benefits from that.’

‘Not denying that, Kogane, but you did it first.’She grinned as she came a full circle to face him again.

He stood and leant into her, his hand beside her thigh on the seat, and she had a moment where her breath caught, uncertain of what he was going to do, but then he grabbed his jacket and stood up straight again.‘Cheeky pigeon.’

‘Hey!Only Matt gets to call me that!’She argued as he pulled on the jacket with a small laugh.

‘So what are you going to do about it, Katie?’He drew her name out exaggeratedly with a smirk on his face she wanted to wipe off, preferably with a kiss, but failing that…she jumped out of the chair and knocked him onto the bunk on his back.‘Oh, you’d better run!’He said as he pushed himself upright, but she was already hitting the door open and bolting down the corridor.

She knew she couldn’t beat him, he had her on speed alone, but she was hoping she could reach the galley before he did and maybe find some cover, or at least put something between them, preferably Hunk.

‘Get back here!’Keith yelled as he rounded the corner behind her, but all she could do was laugh.

‘In your dreams, hotshot!’She swung herself into the galley and leapt to try and clear the back of one of the couches, but she wasn’t fast enough, and she felt Keith’s arm snake around her waist as his chest hit her back.He hauled her feet off the floor and continued the motion she had begun, rolling them both over the couch where Keith landed on his back, Pidge on top of him, and she scrambled around in his loose grip, grabbing his wrists and putting all her weight into holding them above his head.

‘I win!’She grinned, proud to have got the upper hand, but it didn’t last long.

‘In your green dreams.’Keith spun them so quickly Pidge barely had time to squeak out a yelp before her back hit the floor, this time Keith straddling her, her hands pinned beside her head.‘You were saying?’

‘No fair, you’re a lot stronger than me!’She argued as she tried, and failed, to push his hands off her.

‘Don’t start what you can’t finish.’He smiled down at her.She looked adorable with her hair strewn out around her, her eyes alight with laughter and an edge of anger that was a heady combination for Keith.He loved the passion that burned inside her, whether it be for technology or her family, she found new things to marvel at every day.She was contagious and he feared he had come down with a terminal case.Her lips were parted as she gasped for breath after their chase, and he had to admit they were tempting, bent over her as he was, but he knew if he did this, if he did what his heart desired, it may be the worst thing ever.He knew pain, he knew rejection, and loss, and he didn’t want to lose her by being foolish and pushing her away, but he also didn’t want to miss what could be their chance.The war was over, they no longer had to live and travel together, unless he gave her a reason to.

Pidge looked up into Keith’s lilac eyes as he studied her hard enough he could have passed a test.His cheeks were flushed, it had to be from the run, but he was getting infinitesimally closer and she didn’t know what to think.Her heart was hammering in her throat, her stomach butterflying with excitement and nerves, but she didn’t dare move.

Keith released one of her hands to cup her cheek, the other hand slipping up to lace their fingers, and in that instant their position changed to something far more intimate.

‘Katie.’He murmured, the word barely audible, but she closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips.

‘God, get a room, you two.’Lance pretended to retch as he came across the room to the food stations.

The two Paladins on the floor jumped simultaneously, Keith getting off Pidge and offering her a hand up.

‘We were play-fighting.’Keith said defensively.‘I owed her one.’

‘Yeah, but one what?’Lance wiggled his eyebrows at them before going about fetching the food he came in for.

‘You’re gross.’Pidge walked over and punched him in the arm.‘And don’t just leave the bread crusts this time, you heathen, I know it was you.’

‘You can’t prove anything.’Lance winked at her even as he placed two pieces of bread on his plate from the centre of the loaf.

‘You lying piece of crap!’She laughed.‘I can see you doing it!’

‘Doing what?’He asked, taking another piece with a smug grin.

‘Keith!Back me up!’She glanced over her shoulder to where he was coming towards them.

‘Lance, you gotta stop, Pidge hates crusts.’Keith said as he reached them.

Pidge blinked, not having realised Keith knew that little fact about her, but Lance didn’t miss a beat.

‘Been watching her eat, mullet?That’s kinda stalkery.’

‘I’m observant, you’re selfish, there’s a difference.’Keith replied without pause.‘Stop taking all the centre of the bread.’

‘What, so your girlfriend can?’Lance snorted.

‘Alright, that’s enough!’Pidge snatched the plate from Lance and quickly licked each piece of bread and handed it back to him.‘Enjoy.’

‘That’s gross!’Lance pulled a face.‘Fine, it’s yours.’He thrust the plate at her then took another and one crust and one centre piece.‘Happy?’

‘Sure.’Pidge grinned at her win while Lance shook his head and walked over to the next food station.

‘Good win.’Keith said quietly as he offered her his fist for her to bump.

‘Thanks.’She returned the gesture.‘You really noticed I don’t like crusts?’

‘Kind of hard not to, the cute way you try and slice off every piece before you even start, but you leave a frame perfectly as though the mice have been at it from the inside out.’

She snorted a laugh.‘Please, I am not cute.’

‘Do you even know you?’He chuckled.‘I could list ten things off the top of my head that you do that’s cute without even having to think about it.’

‘Seriously, get a room, or I’ll lock you in one.’Lance called over from where he was now constructing the tallest sandwich Pidge thought she had ever seen outside of cartoons, the crust displayed proudly on the top.‘Because all that talk is almost nauseating enough to put me off my food.’

‘You’re just jealous.’Pidge replied as she and Keith headed over to the next station.

‘What is there for me to be jealous of?’

‘I got the good bread.’She stuck her tongue out at him.

Lance made a dismissive noise.‘It’s not that great.’

‘Crusts are dry and don’t really curl your hair like my mom always told me.’Pidge replied.‘They taste like lies too.’

‘Okay, crusts aren’t as good as the centre, but not really enough to call someone cute.You have to up your game, Keith.’Lance said challengingly.

Keith narrowed his eyes at him, knowing full well what he was doing.This wasn’t the first time he had insinuated he knew, or at least thought he knew, about Keith’s feelings for Pidge.‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’

‘You can’t just say a girl cuts bread cute and claim you think other things she does is cute without proof.Get with the list.’

‘He doesn’t need to do that.’Pidge mumbled, her eyes fixed heavily on the food she was putting on her plate.

‘No, but he should.’Lance took a bite of his food.‘Prove it or it looks like a lie.’

‘Jesus.’Keith rolled his eyes.‘Things that Pidge does that are cute?’

‘Ten, like you said.’

‘Oh God.’Pidge groaned as she edged around the display of food.

‘Okay, first off, how pink she goes when she’s getting complimented about anything but her computer skills, because that she shows off willingly, and with good reason, she gets so excited that that’s cute too.’

‘Still, only counts as one.’Lance interrupted.

‘Fine.’Keith put his plate down and glanced at where Pidge had hunched her shoulders as though her hoodie might be able to swallow her up.‘The way she still tries to adjust her glasses, even though they’ve been broken for over a year now.’

‘That’s two.’

‘When she’s working on something tough she bites her top lip with her teeth, but when it’s something like a game, she bites her bottom lip.’

Lance snorted a laugh, Keith had definitely been watching her closely to notice that difference.

‘She wriggles her nose at the mice from across the room and they wriggle theirs back.’

‘Okay, enough.’Pidge interrupted, her face scarlet as she pushed past them.

‘She hates being the centre of attention.’

Pidge deliberately stepped on Keith’s foot.‘I said enough.’

‘No fair, we only got to five.’Lance complained and she shot him a glare.

‘If you want to carry this on, you can do it without me.’She started towards the door and it was Keith’s turn to give Lance a look that showed just how unhappy he was.

‘Wait, you don’t even know why I came down here.’Lance called and she stopped and turned back to face them.

‘You came to fill your face.’

‘Actually, I was looking for the two of you, I just got distracted by the food.’He smirked.‘They advanced us the list of names for our envoys when we get home.’

‘And?’

‘And you should go see who you got.’

‘Obviously someone awful.’Pidge groaned.‘They wouldn’t be cruel enough to give me Iverson, right?’

‘Not someone that awful.’

‘Who did you get?’Keith asked him.

‘Some English woman.Liliana Cooper.Probably some stuffy professor.’

Pidge shrugged.‘I’ll see who I got once I’ve eaten.’And she turned and left again, assuming if she stayed they would just continue to tease her.

‘Nice going, you scared her off.’Lance remarked as Keith quickly threw some more food on his plate and headed after her.

‘I think that was you.’

‘Word of advice.’Lance called after him.‘If you’re going to make a move on her do it soon.There’ll be too much going on once we get to Earth.’

‘When I want your advice, I’ll ask for it.’Keith called back as he headed into the corridor, certain he knew where she was heading.

‘Should have left him to kiss her on the floor.’Lance muttered, before going back to the first station and, taking another piece of bread from the centre, he threw his crust in the trash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith catches up with Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, another chapter, as I was about to post on tumblr I thought I'd do so here too! I'm going to bed shortly as I'm exhausted and have a headache so I should be refreshed tomorrow, I hope!

Keith found Pidge seated crosslegged on the upper most level of the observation deck above the bridge.The view of the stars from here was almost as good as from the cockpit of their Lions and he knew she came here for not only the peace it offered but the view too.

‘Sorry about back in the galley.’He said as he took a seat beside her, noting she already had the floating screen open on the wrist computer she wore.

‘You don’t need to be.I know Lance has no filter.And he’s a bread hog.’She remarked without looking up from the information running over her screen.

‘I meant for embarrassing you.’He said as he played with his food.‘I didn’t want to do that.’

‘Okay, you’re forgiven, but no more calling me cute.’She shot him a sideways smile that made his heart melt all the more.

‘If you say so.’He laughed quietly.

‘I don’t like being called cute.It’s like a cursed compliment.’

‘A cursed compliment?’He looked at her in amusement.

‘Sure.’She shrugged.‘A lamb is cute, the mice are cute, the space fuzzies are cute.When people say; “Pidge is cute!”; it’s normally something like; “oh look, Pidge is cute, her feet can’t reach the floor in that chair” or “Pidge can’t reach the top shelf”.Derogatory to my size rather than complimentary to me myself.’

Keith nodded his understanding.‘So if someone calls you cute because of your size it’s a bad thing, but if I said you were cute because you’re pretty, that would be okay?’

She snorted a laugh after she swallowed the bite she was eating.‘That doesn’t happen.’

‘It could.’

‘Not in a million galaxies.’She waved her hand at the star field above them.

‘It doesn’t need to be a million galaxies, just the one you’re in, and whichever that is, I think you’re pretty cute.’

He wasn’t expecting her to burst out laughing and shove him away.‘Quiznak you, Keith!’

‘I wish.’He muttered without thinking, but she didn’t seem to hear as her display flashed up that whatever it had been doing was done.

‘Here we go.’She tapped the display a couple of times.

‘What are you working on?’

‘I’m checking who I have as an envoy.Lance seemed to think it was someone who wasn’t too bad.’

He leant in close to her to look at the display, trying to ignore the fact she smelt of an intoxicating combination of fruity shampoo and grease from where she had spent the morning working with Green.‘Who have you got?’

‘Jameson?’She said with a small frown.

‘You know him?’

‘If it’s the same Edward Jameson from basic training, yeah.Bit of a fuckboy but got the job done.’

‘Let’s hope he’s matured from fuckboy.’He held up a piece of fruit from her plate for her to eat as a reminder, and she took it, chewing thoughtfully.

‘Like, matured into a fuckman?’

Keith laughed.‘Quiznakman.’

‘Quiznakman!’Pidge burst out laughing, her head rolling back as what Keith could only describe as the most contagious laugh he had ever heard set him off too.‘Quiznakman, the urban legend who lurks around bars and gyms, waiting to pounce on unsuspecting girls who will surely be impressed by how much he can benchpress and what car he drives to compensate for his tiny penis!’

‘Sounds like a new cryptid for the book.’

‘“Sightings of the mythological quiznakman have doubled in recent months, with rumours that the original fuckboys have reached maturity, turning the into the dreaded quiznakmen of legend.”’Pidge giggled as she did her very best exaggerated news anchor voice.‘“Increased activity was reported around spring break in Florida.”’

‘“And around the Galaxy Garrison.”’

They both laughed together for several minutes before resuming eating in a comfortable silence.

‘Who’s my envoy?Anyone we know?’

‘Let’s see.’She pressed a few buttons on the floating display, changing the personnel file to his.‘Huh.’

‘Huh, what huh?’He leant in close to her so he could see the screen.‘Is it someone bad?’

‘No, it’s Jameson too.I guess we’re sharing.’

‘Maybe Shiro or Hunk are sharing with Lance?’Keith replied, turning to look at her and finding her close enough he could count every one of her lashes if he wanted to, every freckle, close enough that one small movement would bring his lips to her cheek, and he swallowed hard.

‘I guess they could be doubling up.’Pidge commented, flickering a side eyed glance at him and finding him nearer than she had expected.

‘It would make sense.’Keith spoke softly as she slowly turned to face him, his breath on her skin.

‘A lot of sense.’Her voice was barely above a whisper as he edged closer, their hair brushing in the lightest of touches.

‘Pidge, are you here?’

Keith closed his eyes and withdrew, mentally groaning at the fact they were constantly being interrupted today when the opportunities seemed to be presenting themselves readily.Pidge flicked off her wrist display and turned towards the voice of Shiro, coming from the door on the floor below.

‘Up here, Shiro.’She called.

‘Do you have a minute?We’ve had some information come through from the garrison I was hoping you could take a look at?’

‘I’ll be right there.’She offered Keith a small smile, more apology than happy.‘I’ll catch you later?’

‘I guarantee it.’He shot her a finger gun as she got up and left, cringing as soon as she disappeared down the stairs.‘Did I seriously just finger gun her?’He groaned to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we all think?
> 
> Coming next: Lance has a late-night talk with Pidge.
> 
> Also: Quiznakman! lol!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't sleep and decides to meddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Another day, another chapter! I have got zero writing done today, it became a tad chaotic! I was expecting someone to come out and check where I was having a walk-in shower fitted, having a new bathroom fitted which is suitable for my accessibility needs but when he got here he was here to start work! I had no idea! So chaos began as my youngest and I had to clear out the bathroom for work to start! There was a lot of other stuff going on too, including my ex being a douchebag, but there's nothing new there! So now my bathroom has no floor and no sink, however is still usable! Wish me luck for the next week!

Lance couldn’t wait to get back to Earth.Their battle for the planet had been hard and he was looking forward to spending more time with his family; his mom, dad, all his siblings, niece and nephew, aunts, uncles, cousins, more second cousins than he could count, but part of him was worried.He had been a boy when he left, even at seventeen, he could see that now, see that he thought he knew everything, and it was a long way from the truth.He had changed, the war had changed him, he had matured; certainly he still flirted and joked around, but his mentality had changed, he thought things through more, considered other people, it was something the team had come to rely on, they all supported one another, but now they were going home.Home.Where they had left their families, where the people who once knew them best no longer knew them at all, had no idea what they had gone through, and that was going to be hard.They had explained to their families and the garrison how they had accidentally been lion-napped and proven themselves worthy of defending every galaxy from here to, well, everywhere, but they didn’t, they couldn’t, understand, and he knew that, but he wanted them too.He didn’t want his mom guilt tripping him for having literally vanished off the face of the Earth, didn’t want his dad asking him to promise it wouldn’t happen again, because he knew if they were needed then Voltron would step up again, he would step up, without hesitation.It wasn’t something they could ever understand but he hoped they would at least accept it.It was a thought that kept him awake at night and he had taken to strolling around the cruiser to try and settle his mind.Tonight his feet had led him down to the labs, where he could hear Pidge’s fingers tapping on her laptop before he even reached the door.She still loved the old thing, she had stripped it and replaced the technology so many times it was literally just a shell for an Altean computer now, but she had still personalised it to run on her own operating system, and the clicking of the keys were comforting somehow.

‘Hey, pigeon.’

‘Hey, stupid.’She replied without glancing up from the screen as her fingers flew across the keys, lines of code appearing not only on the screen before her but on two floating screens she had buddied up to expand her workspace.

‘Aw, don’t be like that.’He came and leant on the desk opposite her, but she still didn’t glance up.‘Lancey Lance just wants to talk.’

‘Lancey Lance is distracting and I want to get this done in the next hour so I can sleep late.What do you want?’

‘I can’t sleep.’

‘That’s because you’re in my lab.Try again in your room.’

‘That’s not what I meant.’

She sighed, realising he wasn’t going to leave her alone just yet, and straightened from her hunched position, her hand reaching up for her glasses before remembering and stopping herself.‘What’s on your mind, Lancey Lance?’

‘Nothing’s on my mind, what makes you think that?’He said a little too quickly.

‘The fact you’re up in the middle of the night.Normally you sleep like the dead, although not the dead on Gzrachnik, because they were still walking around.’

‘Pretty well too.’He chuckled as he thought back to the planet they had dubbed “world of the living dead”.‘But yeah, I guess I do have something.’

‘So hurry up and tell me so I can get back to work.’She said, continuing typing anyway.

‘Could you at least pay attention to me when I’m about to pour my heart out to you?’He whined, and she raised her head but kept typing all the same.

‘I can multitask.Spill.’

He huffed out a breath.‘I’m worried about going home.’

‘We’re all worried about going home.’She replied.‘We’re all pleased to be going home, but not necessarily one hundred percent.’

‘You had to bring math into it.’

‘Always.’Pidge replied.‘My assumption is that you’re worried you’ve changed too much for your family to accept you, that you’ve seen more than they could imagine in a hundred lifetimes.It changes a person and they’re the ones who’ll notice it the most because they think they’re getting their seventeen year old Lance back, not a battle worn twenty-three year old.’

‘That’s it exactly!’He lurched forward until he was directly above her screen.‘How did you know that?’

‘Because I know what my mom will say.Dad and Matt will have explained that I’ve grown up, but I’m still little Katie to her who disappeared without a trace.I went missing before we went to space, remember?’

‘Because you enrolled as Pidge Gunderson.’He said, understanding.‘So what was the official story with Katie Holt?’

‘Until we came back there were a few reports that I had run away from home after the trauma of losing my family.I’d taken my stuff, so why not?Then it was just a simple case of hacking into the garrison computers and changing Katie Holt to Pidge Gunderson.And it worked.’

‘What are you going to say to your mom?’

She sighed and sat back in her chair, finally taking her fingers off the keys.‘That I’m sorry, that I did what I had to do to find the truth.I did what I set out to do, I just got involved in something bigger along the way.And hope she understands that.When it comes down to it we’re coming home in one piece and we ended a galactic war.I think we have a pretty good argument for having been gone so long.Sure, they might freak out a bit, say we were selfish, they were so worried and all that, but we know we did right, we just have to hope they don’t hold it against us.’

‘You think your mom will?’

She smirked.‘I think Dad will have had the brunt of her anger, having come back from space without both me and Matt, and Matt has been home a couple of weeks already, so I’m hoping he’s been a bit of a buffer.We didn’t really get much time to talk while we were there.’

‘I don’t have a buffer.’

‘Sucks to be you.’She teased.

‘Hah!’He laughed, not really insulted, he appreciated that things hadn’t changed between the team.‘Okay, change of subject.Has mullet kissed you yet?’

‘Who what now?’Pidge looked at him in wide eyed horror at his question.

‘Mullet, you know, kinda funny looking, lilac eyes, no sense of humour, irritating as…’

‘He is not funny looking!’She interrupted.‘And he has an amazing sense of humour!’

‘Defensive much?’Lance grinned.‘But, has he?’

She looked back at the screen and started typing again.‘No.’

‘Seriously?Even after what I walked in on earlier?He didn’t come after you at lunch and mark his territory?’

‘Lance, no!Keith didn’t mark anything!’

‘Kinda feel like you wanted him to.’He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

‘Do we have to go over this again?’

‘Until it’s resolved, yep.You two should be bumping uglies by now.’

Pidge slammed the laptop closed, the two floating screens disappearing as she did so.‘I’m out.’She said, getting up and heading out of the lab.

‘Aw, c’mon, Pidge.’Lance called as he followed her.‘I just want to be your own personal cupid!’

‘I don’t need a cupid.’She replied without breaking stride.

‘The fact you haven’t made your own move on him makes me think maybe you do.’

‘I don’t!’

‘But you do want to make a move on him.’

She stopped and huffed out a frustrated breath, turning to glare at him.‘Why are you asking this?Do you need me to admit it for you to shut up?’

Lance slung his arm around her shoulders.‘Nah, I don’t need you to admit it, I can see it every time you look at him.I need you to know that I’m totally behind this!Mullet and Pidge, sitting in a tree!’

‘Don’t finish that sentence!’She pushed his arm off her and put some space between them.‘I admit I _might_ have feelings for Keith that are not entirely platonic, but we don’t need a push, we need to figure this out in our own time!’

Lance shook his head.‘I can’t believe he didn’t finish what he started in the galley.I’m disappointed.’

‘Not as disappointed as I was.’She grumbled.‘We nearly kissed, I think, on the upper observation deck, when we had lunch, but…’

‘But?’Lance prompted.

‘But work.’She indicated to her laptop.‘I’ve been in the lab ever since Shiro gave me the algorithms from the garrison.’

‘Cockblocked twice in one day.Ouch.But I’m here to help you!’

‘Please don’t help me.’Pidge rolled her eyes.

‘You need the help.Let’s get the two of you together before we get back home.I can just see Matt’s face when you show up holding Keith’s hand!’

Pidge spun quickly and hit Lance in the gut with the corner of her laptop, knocking the wind out of him with an; oof!‘I’m not trying to give my family a heart attack!’

‘Ow.’Lance groaned as he tried to straighten, Pidge turning her back on him and heading towards the sleeping quarters.‘Pidge, wait!’

‘Goodnight, Lance.’She replied, ignoring him completely before turning the corner and leaving him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next...Shiro gives Keith some advice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's chapter four for you all!
> 
> I had planned on putting it up yesterday but some serious shit hit the fan which had me in tears most of the morning then out of sorts for the afternoon. The matter is, mostly, settled now, however, the repercussions will no doubt go on for several months. Just bear with me is all I ask! Also, yesterday my daughters went to their dad's for a week and it will be the longest I've ever been apart from them! I know we'll all be fine it's just very out of routine for me, but I'm also having my bathroom remodelled at the same time so disruption everywhere!
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling, I'm sure you'd rather read the story, so off you go!

Keith didn’t like the training simulator on the cruiser.It wasn’t half as sophisticated as the one on the castleship had been despite the upgrades they had added, and he felt uncomfortable using such backwards technology.

‘You hate it.’Shiro said as entered the room, the simulation shutting down with the opening of the door.

Keith dropped his fighting stance and lowered his Bayard.‘It’s just hard to take such a huge leap backwards.’

‘The simulator doesn’t offer as big of a challenge, I get that, but what I don’t get is what has you here at the equivalent of three am.Again.’Shiro gave Keith a somewhat knowing look.

‘I can’t sleep.’Keith picked up the towel he had thrown against the wall and wiped himself over.

‘Any particular reason for that?’

‘Anticipation of going back to Earth.’

Shiro laughed softly.‘You think so?’

‘Aren’t we all thinking about going back?

‘I guess.’

‘Considering the welcome you got first time you came back I’m not surprised you’re up.’

‘Diplomatic immunity this time.’Shiro passed him the bottle of water he was carrying.‘Otherwise we’d all be steering clear, especially Allura and Coran.’

‘You came back with an alien arm and they practically dissected you.I’d hate to think what they’d do with actual aliens, given half the chance.’

‘They proved their worth by helping save the world.’Shiro smiled.‘There’s still a lot to do but mostly it will be digital paper trails.Pidge is even now working on some algorithms the garrison sent.’They turned on some unspoken cue, heading out of the door together.‘So, heading to bed now?’

‘A shower, then bed.’ Keith replied as he wiped his brow again before his voice took on an overly nonchalant tone.‘Did you say Pidge is still working on something?’

Shiro laughed loud enough for it to echo around the empty corridor.‘Just ask her out, Keith.’

‘That’s not what I…yeah, okay.’Keith replied with a sigh.‘I should, but it’s not easy.’

‘Do you remember how long it took me and Adam to get together?’

‘Do I?’Keith chuckled.‘You were mooning over him for months.’

‘Just like you’ve been doing over Pidge for two years!Honestly, Keith, it’s the longest slow burn in history.Ask her, you won’t be disappointed.’

Keith glanced away.‘And what if she’s disappointed?’

Shiro stopped and placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder comfortingly.‘I promise you, disappointed is the last thing she’ll be.’

‘I’ll think about it.’Keith said gratefully.‘Thanks.’

‘I didn’t do anything, just told you what you needed to hear.I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy.’

‘She always has.’Keith smiled shyly.

‘Then do the same for her, and ask.’Shiro said pointedly before taking back his hand and walking away.‘Also, if you’re going to talk to her tonight, she was still in the lab when I checked an hour ago, but shower first.’

‘I will.’Keith called after him as Shiro shook his head.Oh to be young and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Keith gets another pep talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for arrival on Earth involves almost the entire team giving Keith a nudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Here we go, the next chapter! I'm quite ahead on this so hoping to post some more chapters in the next couple of days! It's a little hard to concentrate with all the banging going on as my bathroom is replaced but I'm still trying to write! Having said that, I'm heading to the movies today! I'll write when I can!

Pidge wasn’t in the lab by the time Keith got there and he could only assume she had gone to bed.He didn’t want to knock on her door in case he woke her, and she wasn’t at breakfast the next morning.He figured she must be sleeping late and decided not to disturb her.They were scheduled to land on Earth in the early afternoon and would have to attend an official welcoming ceremony in their Voltron armour on arrival.

Pidge had worked long into the night, or at least the early hours of the morning, and finally emerged from her room an hour before they were due to reach Earth’s atmosphere, going and getting herself some food before returning to her room to make herself more presentable.She sent the information she had found to not only Shiro, but the entire team, and before long she had notifications from each in gratitude.

Their armour had been polished, the Lions tinkered with and cleaned, and Keith hadn’t had a chance to speak with Pidge in private.The next time they saw one another was for landing, converging in the hangar where their Lions were housed together.Keith watched Pidge as she walked confidently through the hangar, sparing him a wave as she headed towards Green.She had a spring in her step as she walked and Keith couldn’t help but smile to himself as she spoke animatedly to Green, no doubt sharing her excitement at returning home.

‘Talk to her.’Hunk said as he stepped up beside him.

‘You too?’Keith gave him a raised eyebrow.

‘Me too what?’Hunk frowned in confusion.

‘Giving me advice.Everyone is telling me talk to Pidge, to tell her how I feel, ask her out, even kiss her.I don’t want to rush into this but I also don’t want to lose my chance with her.’

‘You won’t lose her.’Hunk assured him.‘You just need to define what you want from and with each other.That and actually make sure she knows you like her.’

‘Of course I like her, why would she think I don’t?’

‘Think about it.We’ve been in space for over five years.Pidge has never had a boyfriend before, or any sort of romantic interest with or from anyone.She might not even know what she’s feeling, let alone what you are.’

‘So,’ Keith said hesitantly, ‘I should make myself clear?’

‘Make sure she knows how you feel so there’s no mistaking it.Be specific.Don’t just kiss her and assume she knows it means you want her, not that it was a spur of the moment one off.Go old school, ask her to be your girl, anything, just so long as she knows.’

‘What are we talking about?’Allura asked as she reached Keith’s other side.

‘Nothing.’Keith replied as Hunk said; ‘Keith and Pidge.’

‘Oh good!Did you finally tell her how you feel?’Allura asked hopefully.

‘Not yet.’Hunk smiled at her.

‘Oh goodness, Keith, it’s been two years!Give the poor girl her first kiss!’

‘Is there anyone who doesn’t have an opinion on this?’Keith groaned exasperatedly.

‘No, we pretty much all want to see the two of you get together.’Coran stated as he joined them.‘I for one can’t wait to see human courtship rituals.’

‘This isn’t a courtship ritual!’Keith rolled his eyes.‘If I promise to talk to her will you all just drop it and let me do this my way?’

They all shared a glance but it was Hunk who answered.‘Sure.’

‘Great, thanks.’

‘Well, go on then.’Allura encouraged him.

‘Fine.’Keith started forward as the speaker system sounded.

_Arrival in Earth’s atmosphere in T minus ten minutes.All crew prepare for arrival._

‘I guess you have to wait again, buddy.’Hunk patted his shoulder before setting off for his lion.

‘I can wait.’Keith murmured, watching Pidge as she entered her lion.‘But not long.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Pidge gets a serious case of nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins land at the garrison. Keith offers Pidge support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Thought I'd throw you out another chapter as I'm an attention whore and this is the only work I have ahead a decent way!
> 
> The bathroom work here still continues but another two days and it should be done (so Tuesday PM) then I'll be beside myself excited no doubt! As for now, we just have a toilet in the room and partially tiled, but the floor is going in Monday and the rest over the following two days!
> 
> These two continue to plague my thoughts, Keith and Pidge that is, which means I've managed a little more writing despite all the upset of having my girls home and workmen in and out of the house. Back to school for them both late next week though so I'm hoping for some normality to return!
> 
> Anyway, enough of me boring you, go see what they're up to!

The Lions escorted the cruiser into the spaceport that had been hastily constructed in the light of the war about to appear on their doorstep.With the cruiser in the centre, Allura piloted Blue to land on the right, beside her Lance and Hunk in Red and Yellow, to the other side Keith and Pidge set down in Black and Green.

Descending the ramps in their Lions’ mouths, the Paladins removed their helmets, tucking them under their arms as they looked over the party waiting to greet them.Pidge fought the urge to frown as the garrison band started playing, a party of military officers waiting for them, and to one side behind a barrier stood a large crowd of reporters, video cameras rolling, still cameras flashing.

At the centre of the officers stood Iverson, still as stern as they remembered, and Pidge recalled having been at the receiving end of his ire both as Katie and Pidge.Even now she couldn’t forgive him the fact that he had hidden the truth behind the Kerberos mission.

‘Are you okay?’Keith asked quietly as they met on their walk towards the officials, leaning closer to her.

‘I’m okay.’She nodded.‘But it’s Iverson.I know we’ve been able to rub his nose in the fact that Kerberos wasn’t pilot error and reveal the truth, but he still covered it up.He still helped hide the fact that Dad, Matt, and Shiro were still alive out there.I know he came through for us, but I can’t forget that.’

‘They didn’t know for sure.’He replied.‘But I agree, their coverup cost valuable time.We managed to set that right, but their lies will always leave a mark.’

She nodded.‘I really don’t like the guy, even after his change of heart.’

‘No one likes Iverson.’Keith chuckled.‘I don’t even think Iverson likes Iverson.But on the plus side, he does respect us.We’ve been given diplomatic immunity, they’ve offered us official ranks as captain to meet the experience we’ve had and to keep us even with Shiro, and that has to grate like hell on Iverson that he’s going to have to bestow those ranks on one drop out, three deserters, and an awol alien abductee.’

Pidge gave him her brightest smile and he knew his words were appreciated.‘You’re absolutely right.He’s going to hate every minute of this.Thanks, Keith.’

‘I didn’t do anything.’He shrugged as they got closer.

‘You helped cheer me up, that’s no mean feat.’She said as she stepped nearer to him, her hand brushing his, and he realised she was trembling.

‘But you’re still worried enough to be nervous.’

She nodded once.‘Still nervous.’

‘You don’t have to be, I’ll be right here with the whole time.I promise.’He decided to take the chance, to be brave and let her know he was on her side.He slipped his palm into hers, lacing their fingers and giving them a reassuring squeeze.‘We’re in this together, sword and shield.’

‘Sword and shield.’She repeated, relishing the feel of his gloved hand in her own.Knowing he was with her gave her more confidence, made her feel less stressed and anxious.

Allura noticed as the two Paladins joined hands and had to bite back a squeal of excitement, she was in her official capacity as Princess Allura of Altea and had to act as such, but it was very difficult when she wanted to get excited about two of her friends suddenly holding hands.

The four Paladins stood fanned out on either side of the blue carpet laid down for Allura to walk, standing like an honour guard with their helmets under their arms.Iverson stepped forward with two officers at his flank to meet Allura, Coran and Shiro a step behind her, and he saluted sharply.Keith and Pidge released hands so they could salute in return, as did the rest of the Paladins, Allura and Coran choosing instead to simply offer a respectful bow of the head.

‘Princess Allura, Paladins of Voltron, on behalf of the Galaxy Garrison and humanity, we would like to welcome you back to our solar system.’

‘Thank you, Commander Iverson.It’s good to be back.’She smiled.

‘It’s…good to see you all safe and well.’Iverson said with the edge of his trademark growl.He looked between them and Keith felt Pidge tense, her little finger reaching out for his, linking them together in the smallest of gestures, but it helped.‘Each of you will be awarded our highest medal of honour and insignias bestowing the rank of captain, given for your bravery and selflessness in battle.If you’ll come this way?We have the welcoming party all ready in the assembly hall.’

The military escort parted to line the carpet while the Paladins took up their agreed formation; Keith and Pidge took point, Allura next with Shiro and Coran directly behind her, Hunk and Lance at the back.

‘Can you believe they’re holding hands?’Allura said in a loud whisper as she glanced back at Coran and Shiro.

‘They’re only touching fingers.’Shiro replied, his tone low.‘It’s hardly a big improvement.’

‘But it is.’Allura gushed excitedly.‘This is progress!And they were holding hands properly before they had to salute.’

‘Were they?That is definitely progress.’Shiro agreed.

‘Ah, young love.’Coran sighed.‘They do make quite a cute couple.’

‘They do indeed.’Allura concurred.

The garrison assembly hall had evidently been given a hasty makeover in lieu of their return, the room smelling of a combination of paint and varnish, and Pidge wrinkled her nose at the pungent combination.

‘I don’t think the garrison ever looked this pristine.’Keith commented as they stopped a little way into the room to await everyone else.

‘And I bet if it came out of Iverson’s budget he’ll be pissed.’Pidge replied.

‘He always was a tightwad.’Keith leant close to her as he said it, the conspiratorial tone he used making her bite back a laugh.

‘You’re right, there has to be parts of this situation he hates.’

‘Feel better knowing that?’

‘A bit.Thanks, Keith.’

‘Anytime.’He patted her shoulder as the others joined them.

Allura smiled broadly at them, her hands clasped before her.‘Pidge.Keith.’She greeted them both.

‘Princess.’They said almost in unison.

‘Tell me, what’s new?’

Keith and Pidge shared a confused look.‘New?’Keith frowned in confusion.‘The paint job in here is pretty new, I don’t think they changed the curtains on the stage, but the floor has definitely been varnished.’

‘Yeah, they’re really trying to make a good impression.’ Pidge agreed.

‘No, I mean with the two of you.’She looked between them expectantly.

‘Uh…’Pidge pulled a confused face, but before either of them could form an answer the door at the far end of the room opened, allowing entry to all the political representatives from around the world.

‘Looks like it’s showtime.’Shiro stated, and they all prepared themselves for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next...Keith and Pidge discover the Garrison took things a little literally.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little miscommunication leads to a lot of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! My laptop is but I'm not! Actually, it works on power and on Sunday I'm taking it in to see how long it will take to replace the battery!
> 
> As for writing, I am actually quite a way ahead with this one but after my concussion last week my concentration is still shot and then yesterday I dislocated my hip so I'm in a lot of pain and struggling to get around! Other than that I'm just carrying on!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

‘Well, that sucked.’Lance grumbled as they followed one of the cadets assigned to escort their group to the high security guest quarters, the rest of the team having already gone with other cadets to their rooms.

‘It wasn’t that bad.’Keith replied.

‘Yeah, it was.’Pidge disagreed.‘We had to spend two hours talking about the same things repeatedly to a bunch of politicians who have no real clue what it’s like to fight in a normal war, let alone a space one.’

‘Okay, that did suck.’

‘You’re damn right it sucked.’Lance rolled his shoulder.‘I could have gone straight home and even now be eating my mom’s empanadas.Did I tell you guys how good they are?’

‘Several times, Lance.’Pidge shook her head.

‘Good, because they’re worthy of multiple brags.’

‘This is your room, Paladin McClain.’The cadet opened the door with a keycard before handing it to Lance.

‘Thanks, kid.’He replied and Pidge snorted a laugh then leant into Keith.

‘Like he’s so old himself.’

‘Hey I don’t care what you say I’m a VIP now.’Lance called back as the cadet led Keith and Pidge further down the corridor.

‘And this is your room.’The cadet opened the door and stood aside.

‘Sorry, whose room?’Keith asked, assuming he had missed something.

‘Both of your room.’The cadet said hesitantly, pulling a list from his pocket.‘Paladins Kogane and Holt, room 7B.’

‘Let me see that.’Pidge took the paper and read it for herself as her heart seemed to leap then sink in close succession.‘Maybe it’s, like, a two bedroomed place?’

‘Of course.’Keith nodded calmly while his mind raced.What if this wasn’t a two bedroomed place?‘We’ve got it from here, thanks.’He took the keycard from the cadet as Pidge returned the paperwork.

The cadet saluted and made a hasty exit as they walked through the door, Pidge closing it behind her.

‘I guess doubling up kind of makes sense, since there are so many diplomats and political representatives here, but it seems weird that…’She stopped beside Keith as he folded his arms and looked at the room before them.‘Nope, that’s definitely just one bed.’

‘Uh, yeah.’Keith nodded, noting their bags had been brought here from the cruiser, as though taunting them that this wasn’t some kind of mix up.‘Who do you think we call about this?’

‘There has to be a number.’Pidge went to the desk and started looking through the small pile of paperwork, trying to ignore the large bed, the prospect of sharing it with Keith raising thoughts in her far too active imagination.‘You know, for emergencies or whatever.’

Keith walked to the window and looked out at the desert landscape, long shadows being cast by the late afternoon sun.It was beautiful from their vantage point and he hoped Pidge would take a moment to admire it.He was aware she had found a number and was calling it, but his mind kept slipping back to the fact they had, if only temporarily, been assigned the same room, and he could think of far worse things than curling up in the crisp white linens with Pidge in his arms.It was thoughts such as this that had made him realise this wasn’t just a physical attraction, that he wanted to be a part of her life in a much bigger way.

‘Where did you get that idea?’He heard her growl into the phone and she had his full attention again.

‘What’s wrong?’He asked quietly as he approached where she was pacing, but she held up her finger to silence him.

‘No, I know it’s busy, but this isn’t…appropriate, or something…okay, fine, you do that.’She hung up and threw the phone onto the desk.‘Well, this is awkward.’She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

‘Booking error and they have no more rooms available?’

‘Something like that, it’s kinda my fault though.’

‘How can it be your fault?’He fought the urge to comfort her, could feel how anxious this had her.

‘When I said you were an honorary Holt they took it literally.They think we’re space married or something.’She grimaced.‘But it’s okay, this was my fault, so you take the room and I’ll go back to my room on the cruiser.’She started towards the bags, embarrassment staining her cheeks, but she didn’t make it, Keith catching her arm and drawing her back towards him.

‘Hey, it’s alright, we can work with this, okay?No one has to sleep on the cruiser.’

‘Keith, there’s one bed and no couch, do the math.’

‘I always prefer to leave the math to you.’He smiled, sliding his hand down her arm until his fingers could wrap around hers.‘We’re adults, we can deal with this for a few days.And it won’t be the first time we’ve slept together.’

‘First time we what now?’Pidge’s eyes went wide.

‘When we had to wait for rescue on that desert moon last year?’

‘Right!’Pidge laughed nervously.The entire event was etched into her brain as one of her favourite memories.Sharing a campfire and body heat with Keith for three nights had been amazing.‘I forgot about that.’She lied with a smile.

‘It’s no different other than we have more comfortable surroundings, right?’

‘I guess.’She shrugged, glancing down at where he still held her hand.‘But if they spread what they think is news then my folks will find out, the whole world will find out, and it’s not true.’

‘We can explain to your folks, and I don’t care about what the rest of the world thinks, as long as you’re happy.’

‘You mean that?’She asked hopefully.

‘With all my heart.’

‘Then, if you’re really sure, I’m happy to go through with this, but if you change your mind you have to tell me, okay?I mean, what if…uh…you want to bring a girl back or something?’

Keith laughed at the thought of him wanting to spend a night with anyone but her.‘How many girls have you ever known me to bring back?’

She shrugged, the movement drawing her hand away and giving Keith the opportunity to let her go if he wished, but instead he kept hold.‘I don’t know, you were with the Blades, and then the quantum abyss…’

‘Trust me.’He lowered his head to meet her eyes.‘I’m not Lance.I’m not flirting with every girl I come across.’

‘I don’t think I’d know if you were flirting.I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.’She reached up to the bridge of her nose to push her glasses up but Keith’s other hand caught it.

‘You’ll get used to not wearing them eventually.And if you can’t tell when I’m flirting then maybe I need to step up my game.’

‘You don’t have to do that.’Pidge said quietly, hating the thought of Keith flirting with other girls just to prove his point.

‘We’ll see.’He squeezed her hands gently.‘I guess if we’re staying we should unpack.’

‘We should.’She nodded and he released her hands, stepping back.‘We have, what? About a varga before everyone’s folks arrive?’

‘About that.’

‘Then we need to change too.’

‘Ugh, don’t remind me.’She rolled her eyes as she hauled her bag onto the bed.

‘You’d rather stay in your armour?’He asked in surprise as he did the same.

‘I’d rather not get all dressed up.I know Allura and Coran want us all to make a good impression, and they’ve liaised with us and the Garrison to get us appropriate outfits, but my folks won’t care what I’m wearing, just that I’m home.And wouldn’t it make more sense for us to wear our Garrison uniforms?’

‘It does feel like a lot of unnecessary effort.’He agreed.‘But it’s good press.Family reunions will sell a lot of papers.’

‘Still don’t like it.’She grumbled as she opened the closet door.‘Speaking of.’She lifted out the dress she had finally agreed to wear after a lot of negotiation.‘Maybe they got my measurements wrong and I can wear my pants and hoodie.’

‘You’ll look great in it.’Keith told her warmly.

‘Let’s hope.’She mumbled before hanging it back up and continuing to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: To the presentation!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge wears a dress, Keith is reassuring, and Matt is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So, it’s been a while huh? If you don’t follow me on tumblr then you won’t know I’ve been without my laptop for the last ten days. The battery blew so its away being repaired and costing me a small fortune while I’m at it! Therefore this had been posted from my phone so I hope I didn’t quiznak it up!
> 
> Also...we got kittens! Two little boys called Shiro and Dippy! They are 8 weeks old today and it’s the first time my little Boo has had kittens! She’s absolutely besotted with them! It’s so adorable!
> 
> I did have a pic of Pidge’s dress saved to share but it is on my laptop and I have no idea I’d it will still be there when I get it back!
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

Pidge looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed.The dress fit fine, the small heeled shoes too, and she had brushed out her hair.She was as ready as she would ever be.She unlocked the door, knowing Keith was all ready to go.He looked amazing in his black suit with red shirt and no tie, she just hoped she didn’t let him, and the team, down.She stepped out, hoping that she didn’t look as ridiculous as she felt.

Keith’s head turned as the bathroom door opened and he got to his feet in awe at how Pidge looked.The dress had a scalloped V neck and no sleeves, fitting close to her upper body and flaring out from her hips to her knees in a dark green brocade material.It made him realise how much she had grown up since they met, how while petite she was definitely a woman, and a beautiful one at that.

‘Katie, you look…’Words failed him.She looked incredible, even as she wrinkled her nose.

‘Does it look that bad?’

‘Not bad at all.’He promised her.‘You’re stunning, absolutely gorgeous.’

‘I feel stupid.’She pouted and it made him smile.

‘Definitely not stupid.’

‘Really?’She pulled on the material of the skirt.‘You’re not just saying that?Because I know I’ve worn the occasional dress when Allura said custom dictated it, but it’s the first time I’ve had to be dressed up Earth style since I saw Matt off on the Kerberos mission.’

‘I’m really not just saying that.You look really pretty.’He glanced at the small wrist device they each wore, a newer addition to their Paladin armour Pidge had designed to work as not only a wristwatch but also as an alarm to the other Paladins, a communicator, heart rate monitor, and so many other things Keith thought he might have forgotten some of them.‘We still have half a varga until we have to meet up with everyone. Do you want to see if we can sneak in early and get a drink?’

‘You know, a drink might help.’She smiled, and it made him happy to know he had set her at ease.

‘Then what are we waiting for?’He held his arm out for her to go ahead of him.

‘You think word will have got out yet?’Pidge asked as they entered the elevator.

‘Word?’

‘Word about you and me…you know.’

‘Being a couple?’He suggested.

‘Yeah, that.’

‘Probably.I was thinking about it while I changed.We’re pretty certain our details will be all over the media by now, so everyone will know who we are, and not only that but we walked out of our Lions and held hands this morning.I think even if it hasn’t been reported after that it’s at least going to be speculated, and we need to be prepared for that.’

‘Oh my God.’Pidge covered her face with her hands.‘This is all my fault.I’m so sorry!’

‘Hey, you don’t need to be sorry, actually I’m glad.’

‘How can you be glad?’She peeked out from between her fingers.

He took her wrists and pried her hands away.‘There are worse things, hundreds of them, than people thinking that we’re…’He paused, taking in her flushed cheeks and worried expression.‘This could work in our favour, Pidge.’He said, his voice low.

‘How?’The words fell from her lips in a whisper as she became aware that yet again he was holding her willingly.

‘It gives us both a degree of protection from other rumours and unwanted attention.’

She frowned.‘What kind of attention?’

Keith sighed.‘I forget you won’t have had much experience with this.’He took his hands back and leant against the wall.‘It’s like being popular, people want to use you either for prestige or other selfish motives.If people think we’re together then the chance of anyone trying to use us is lessened.Does that make sense?’

‘You mean like flirting with us to get their way?’

He fought not to smile at her innocence.‘Among other things.’

He watched as the thought took hold in her mind and her eyes went wide.‘Ooohhh.’She drew the word out, each vowel seeming to increase her blush further.‘Well, I guess I’m safe anyway, seeing as no one has ever…you know.’She took up an almost identical pose to him on the opposite wall but folded her arms for good measure before staring at her feet.

‘I…don’t know.’He said, worrying about what she was talking about exactly, his mind racing.

‘I don’t think anyone has ever thought of me that way.’

He sputtered a laugh.‘I don’t think that’s true.’

‘Don’t make fun of me, Keith.’She huffed.‘I know I’m not beautiful like Allura or your mom, I’m just the brains.No one looks at me the way Matt and Lance used to look at Allura, but I’ve accepted that.Sticking me in a dress doesn’t change that and neither does the fact I helped stop the war.If I turn someone’s head that will be why, not because of me.’

He stared at her in disbelief.Did she really have such a low opinion of herself?She may not be as statuesque as Allura or Krolia but she was lovely in a way they weren’t.He adored everything about her.‘You don’t mean that?’

‘Don’t worry about it.’She flashed him a small smile as the elevator sounded their arrival and she straightened.‘I came to terms with it a long time ago.Let’s go get that drink.’

Keith watched as she headed out of the elevator without hesitation, apparently completely accepting of the fact she didn’t think she was attractive.He quickly followed her, determined to set her straight.

The assembly hall had been reset with a bar and large buffet table, several staff milling around and seeing to the final details.Keith caught up with Pidge at the bar as she looked it over.

‘So, what’s good for a beginner?Because anything will taste good after nunvill.’

‘Whatever you choose just pace yourself.’Keith warned her.‘You don’t want me to have to carry you to bed.’

‘No, that would be tragic.’She muttered to herself.

‘You like sweet things so let’s go with that, but try not to mix or I guarantee you a hangover tomorrow.’He continued, having not heard her.

‘I’m not planning on getting drunk, just one or two to help with my nerves.’

‘I get it.’Keith nodded as he called over the bartender.‘Hi, what have you got that’s sweet and not too strong?’

‘We have mostly wine tonight, sir, and selected brandies and whiskies, by order of Commander Iverson.’

‘Of course.The sweetest wine you have then, two please.’He turned back to Pidge who was surveying the mostly empty room.‘You know what you said in the elevator isn’t true, right?’

‘Which part?’She asked without looking away, her mind preoccupied by the fact that in less than half a varga her parents would be here.

‘Black to Green, do you read me Pidge?’

She snapped out of her daydream at him using their call signs.‘I can hear you, sorry, I got distracted.’

‘I could tell.What were you thinking about?’

‘Mom and Dad.They’re probably here already, with Matt.Mom’s always early.’

‘Excited to see them?’

‘Kinda.I know Mom will be on her best behaviour while we’re here, but if she gets me alone, boy will I be in trouble.’

‘You think she’ll still be mad?Even knowing you were instrumental in saving the galaxy?’

‘I think so because she hasn’t had a chance to vent it yet.I think she’ll be mad I ran away to join the Garrison disguised as a boy, mad I went to space, mad I fought in the war, mad I put myself at risk, mad at Dad for coming back without both me and Matt, mad I got hurt when we cleared the Galra from Earth space, mad…’

‘I get the idea.’He stopped her counting the reasons on her fingers.‘But you know a lot of her anger will be because it’s an easier emotion to go to when you’re relieved?’

‘She’ll still yell at me.’

‘Because she loves you.’He turned back to the bar as the tender set down their wine, taking them with thanks and holding one out to Pidge.‘Here you go.’

‘Thanks.We should make a toast.’

‘That’s not a bad idea.What shall we drink to?’

‘The end of the war?’Pidge suggested.

‘Sure, that, but I have something I want to add.’

‘Go on then.’Pidge encouraged him as she sniffed the wine.

‘To my space wife, a true warrior and genius, who doesn’t realise just how beautiful she really is.’

Pidge stared at him for a moment, touched by his words, but she knew he was kidding around, calling her his space wife, and she decided to react appropriately.She laughed, her smile bright.‘Okay, I want to change mine.To my space husband, who can seriously sweet talk when he wants to.’

They clinked the rims of their glasses and took a drink, Pidge wrinkling her nose at the unfamiliar flavour.

‘Ugh, people drink this by choice?’She grimaced after swallowing.

‘Yeah, it’s not great.’Keith agreed.‘If we weren’t waiting for your folks I’d suggest we sneak out to a bar and blow off all this official nonsense.’

‘That’s sounding better by the minute.’She said as she pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and faked a swoon against his bicep.‘Take me away from all this, Keith!’

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her.‘I would if I could, but let’s get the reunion out of the way, and if you still want to leave maybe we can have a special signal so we can help each other escape, even if it’s just from talking to boring officials.’

‘That sounds great.’She grinned as she stood up again, aware of Keith’s hand lingering on her back.‘So, a signal, some kind of sign, to help each other out.’

‘As an honorary Holt and your space husband I’ll try not to stray too far from you anyway, but if we do get separated maybe rub your ear if you need backup, ping me on your wrist communicator if you need a rescue?’

‘Sounds like a great plan.’She shot him a finger gun.

‘Hey, what are you two doing in here?’They turned to see one of the officers who had greeted them earlier stalking towards them.

‘Drinking?’Pidge said uncertainly as though it wasn’t obvious.

‘You should be backstage!You have to be awarded your medals!’He started ushering them towards the stage.‘All the other paladins are there, you’ll get your reunion once you’re through.You can leave the wine here.’

‘Oh no, we’re taking that with us.’Keith insisted, his hand still on Pidge’s back and leading her towards the stage.

‘But…’

‘Nope.’Keith said firmly as they got ahead of him.

Pidge laughed quietly.‘Good call on keeping the wine.’

‘It won’t help your nerves if you don’t get the chance to drink it.’He let her go up the steps before him and they followed the sound of soft talking to a room backstage.

The rest of the team were already there, the Alteans were being awarded honorary ranks, and they were all dressed similarly, at least the male paladins were.Each wore a black suit, their shirts matching their original corresponding Lions; Allura and Coran wearing Altean regalia.

‘Here they are.We wondered where you’d got to.’Shiro smiled as he looked them over.‘Looking good, Pidge.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’She waved away the compliment.

‘I mean it, that really suits you.’

‘So, how long do we have to wait?’Keith interrupted what was probably going to become another chance for Pidge to deny exactly how she looked.

‘Not long.They’ll take us to the wings then call us out once family, friends, and press are assembled.That way the press get the reactions from when they first see us and the full reunions.’

‘The press suck.’Pidge grumbled.

‘Oh, come on, they’re loving us, make the most of it!’Lance grinned.

‘You make the most of it.’Pidge retorted.

‘I plan on it.’He framed his chin with his thumb and index finger.

‘How come you guys have drinks?’Hunk asked, looking between them.

‘We came down early and got them.’Keith shrugged.‘We didn’t know we had to come backstage.’

‘Didn’t you read your itineraries?’Allura titled her head and regarded them curiously.‘They were in our rooms.’

‘We were too busy trying to figure something else out.’Keith said cryptically.

‘What was that?’Shiro frowned.

‘They screwed up the room arrangements.’Keith continued as Pidge took another sip of her wine.

‘What did they screw up about it?’

Pidge looked up at Keith then drank her wine again, her cheeks flushed and bobbing her head slightly.

‘Wait, are you sharing?’Lance laughed.

‘Shut up, Lance!’Pidge snapped.

‘Holy shit, you are!’

‘It was a mix up.’Keith explained.‘We tried to fix it but there’s no spare rooms.’

‘Ohhhh, Pidge and Keith, sitting in a…’Lance didn’t get the chance to finish as Pidge lashed out with her foot and caught him in the stomach, doubling him over.

‘I offered to go sleep back on the cruiser.’Pidge explained as Lance got his breath back.

‘But I said we were both adults and could put up with this for a couple of days.’

‘Right.’Shiro said hesitantly as they became aware of the noise level escalating from the front of the stage area.‘Are you okay with this, Pidge?’

‘Me, okay?Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be okay?It’s just sleeping, right?We won’t even know the other is there because we’ll be just that.Asleep.’

‘Maybe slow up on that wine.’Shiro smiled slyly.‘Just in case.’

‘I won’t have another after this, I promise, I’m not actually enjoying it very much.’

‘It’s an acquired taste.’Keith explained.

‘Paladins?’A voice came from the doorway and they all turned, finding Iverson standing there in his official dress uniform.‘If you’re ready you can accompany me to the wings.’

‘We’re ready.’Shiro informed him, allowing Iverson to lead the way.

Keith finished his glass, putting it on a table to the side, Pidge quickly following suit and immediately regretting it as heat rushed to her cheeks and her head felt momentarily light.She reached the others last, brushing off her skirt, suddenly nervous.

‘All good?’Hunk asked her as she shifted from one foot to another.

‘Yeah.Nervous, you?’

‘Excited.’He grinned.

‘That’s because you probably won’t get grounded.’

‘You’re too old to be grounded now, Pidge.’Lance said over his shoulder.

‘You don’t know my mom.’

Shiro laughed softly.‘I only met Colleen a handful of times but you’re right, she’s a strong woman, and you’re testament to that, Pidge.You wouldn’t have accomplished as much as you have without the guidance of your parents.’

‘So what’s mullet’s excuse?’Lance quipped.

‘Lance!’Shiro and Pidge snapped, only for them to be shushed by Iverson.

They fell into a companionable silence as they waited just a few minutes before Iverson went out onto the stage to the microphone at the lectern, the room falling silent a moment later.Iverson cleared his throat and looked out at the crowded room.

‘Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to bestow our highest medal for honour and bravery on the heroes of the battle against the Galra; the Galaxy Garrison’s finest, the Paladins of Voltron.’That was their cue to enter the stage and Shiro led the way, followed by Allura, Coran, Hunk, Lance, then Keith and Pidge bringing up the rear.‘In addition, the Garrison members of the team will be promoted to captains, in light of their military expertise and experience.It gives me great pleasure to be the one to grace them with this honour.’

Iverson moved down the line, a cadet following him with a tray of small velvet boxes, shaking Shiro’s hand first before handing him the boxed medal and a new insignia.He moved on to Allura and Coran, handing them a medal each, and carrying on appropriately.

‘You okay?’Keith leant in towards Pidge who was fighting not to scowl at Matt in the second row.He was pulling faces at her, indicating to the ring finger on his left hand and mimicking Pinocchio’s nose growing, letting her know the rumour of her and Keith was definitely out there.

‘Great.Be thankful you’re an only child.’She said through her fixed smile, wanting nothing more than to flip Matt off, but knowing she couldn’t do so under such scrutiny.

Keith glanced at Matt who smiled at him pleasantly and gave him a thumbs up.He wasn’t sure what to make of it but turned his attention to Iverson as he stepped in front of him, offering him his hand to shake then took the two items before he moved on to Pidge.

Just minutes later at the presentation was over, the applause rapturous, and the Paladins held open their medals for the press to take photos of them all together.

‘We will now take a small selection of questions from the press.’Iverson announced, pointing to one of the reporters as all hands went up.

‘What are you really looking forward to doing now you’re back on Earth?’

‘I think,’ Shiro began, ‘I can speak for all of us when I say we’re looking forward to spending time with our families, but also more Earth food.No offence to food goo, it does the job, but it doesn’t quite treat the palette like the taste of home.’

‘And we’re looking forward to learning more about Earth culture.’Allura added.

‘You.’Iverson pointed to the next.

‘What was the most difficult battle you had to face since you first left Earth?’

‘That’s a hard question to answer.’Shiro looked between them.‘Each battle had its own challenges, while some were not as tricky as others…’

‘All of them.’Hunk spoke up, Shiro silencing for him.‘Every battle was difficult, every single one had so many lives at stake, not just our own, but they were also rewarding.Not one fight was fruitless because it was towards the ultimate goal; peace.’

His simple answer gained a round of applause from the audience and Lance patted him on the shoulder as he shifted in embarrassment.

‘Well said.’Shiro smiled at him.

‘One more.’Iverson pointed to another reporter.

‘Thank you, my question is for Captains Kogane and Holt.Do you think the constant dangers you faced as Paladins pushed you together as a couple in a way you wouldn’t have been in a normal situation?’

There was a sudden; hah!; from the family section and Pidge glared at Matt who was receiving a tongue lashing from Colleen while his shoulders shook as he continued to laugh silently.

‘I…uh…’Pidge stuttered, not knowing what to say, so Keith took over.

‘I think the situation came with a lot of challenges, but each of us have grown to trust one another in a way we wouldn’t have in normal circumstances.It changed all our relationships.’

The reporter wasn’t happy with this answer alone and spoke again.‘But love during the heat of battle, it must have been fraught for you both.Were there times when you thought you had lost the other?Was there a greater fear of death or serious injury?’

‘It hurts to come close to losing anyone.’Pidge replied noncommittally.‘No matter what your relationship.’

‘But…’

‘Enough questions.’Iverson said firmly.

‘Kiss!’A yell came from the crowd and Pidge’s eyes went wide as she glared at Matt again, who was now being told off by Sam.

‘I don’t think…’Pidge started as excited chatter broke out in the room, drowning her out as Keith gave Shiro a desperate look.

Shiro stepped over to Iverson, who covered the microphone with his hand.‘They’re not doing this.It’s an invasion of privacy, not to mention just plain awkward.’

‘You’re right.’Iverson nodded and uncovered the microphone again.‘Any displays of affection will be undertaken consensually and as desired, not to order.That is the end of the questions.Dismissed.’

Pidge groaned, thinking Iverson probably made matters worse, but she was the first off the stage, trotting down the steps on the front towards her family, trying to ignore the press.She flashed a smile to her parents, handing Colleen her medal and insignia, before throwing her arms around Matt’s neck, allowing him to lift her off the floor in a hug.What he wasn’t ready for was her hand to wrap around his ponytail and pull it tight enough to tug painfully at the roots.

‘You’re an asshole.’She growled into his ear.

‘Aww, c’mon, Pigeon.’He chuckled despite her pulling his hair.‘If you two are a couple it’s no big deal, right?’

She leant back and scowled at him, giving his hair another tug, enough to make him gasp.‘You’re not funny.’

‘I’m a little funny.’

‘You’re a jerk.’She kicked him in the shin, making him put her down.

‘You did great up there, Katie.’Sam said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

‘I didn’t do anything.’She narrowed her eyes threateningly at Matt who was fixing his ponytail which felt far too tight.

‘You stayed composed despite Matthew’s best efforts.’Colleen joined her daughter in glaring at her son.‘But you could have said something about you and Keith.’

‘Mom.’Pidge groaned.‘There is no me and Keith.Not like that.’

‘Not yet.’Matt sung teasingly.

‘So…you’re not dating Keith?’Colleen asked hesitantly.‘Because once you said he was joining our family, after the way he looked at you during debriefings, I assumed the two of you were already together.’

‘I meant he was an honorary Holt so he wouldn’t be alone during these proceedings.’

‘And because you like him.’Matt added.‘Oh shit, act natural, here he comes!’

Pidge stepped very deliberately on Matt’s foot as her cheeks flared.‘Quiznaker.’She whispered harshly before turning an embarrassed smile on Keith as he reached them.

‘Good to see you again, Keith.’Sam offered him his hand.

‘You too, General Holt.’Keith smiled as they shook.‘Mrs Holt.’He offered her his hand next but instead she surprised him by taking him in a hug.

‘Welcome back to Earth, Keith.’She rubbed his back.‘And I hear you’re an unofficial Holt now?’

Keith gave a small embarrassed laugh.‘Only if that’s not going to be a problem.’

‘Absolutely no problem.You’ve taken care of our Katie all these years, it’s the least we can do.’Colleen kissed his cheek.

‘She’s pretty capable of taking care of herself.’Keith smiled at Pidge who had turned a pale shade of pink.

‘Did Mom just kiss Keith before you did?’Matt asked as he leant close to Pidge, her response was to elbow him in the stomach.

‘Shut up, Yelmore brain.’

‘I’ve missed you too.’He slung his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him.

‘Yeah, okay, but no more teasing.’

‘I missed teasing you.’He kissed her hair.‘And congrats on the medal and promotion.’

‘I don’t really feel like one of the Garrison any more.’She shrugged.‘Not like I was.’

‘I know what you mean.’He nodded.‘We’ve all come a long way since then, been part of bigger things.’

‘Yeah, it feels more honorific than practical.’Pidge wrinkled her nose.

‘What’s that?’Sam asked.

‘The Garrison promotions.’She explained.‘It doesn’t feel like we’re actually captains in the real sense of the word, more that we were given the titles so they could claim us as theirs.’

‘I understand what you mean.’Keith agreed.‘Of everything, we’re Paladins of Voltron first.The Garrison insignia is more like a badge of belonging than a rank we can use.’

‘That!’Pidge held both her hands out to Keith as he nailed exactly what she was trying to say.‘See?Keith gets it!’

‘Of course I get it.’He raised his hand for her to high five.‘Because I get you.’

She slapped her palm against his but before she could pull away he laced their fingers and stepped close to her.

‘The press are milling around now. We want operation leave us the hell alone to be a success, right?’

‘Oh absolutely.’Pidge agreed wholeheartedly.They hadn’t agreed on the handholding in advance but it did make sense and was probably the least inflammatory thing they could do, and she wasn’t going to complain if Keith wanted to do this and act the part.It might be the closest she ever got.

‘Operation leave us the hell alone?’Sam looked between them in amusement as they formed a small circle, Keith on Pidge’s right and fully holding her hand now.

‘Well, the Garrison, and most likely therefore the press too, kinda took my honorary Holt message about Keith as a literal Holt message.We assume they think we’re either a couple or space married, but this way we have protection against unwanted attention.’

‘What makes you think the Garrison believe you’re married?’Colleen asked as a waiter brought over a tray of wine and offered it between them.

‘They put us in shared accommodation.’Pidge replied and Sam shot Keith a look.

‘Don’t worry, sir, I promise no funny business.’He raised his freehand in a pose of surrender.

‘If you try anything Pidge doesn’t want I think she’s quite capable of not only protecting herself but of making sure you aren’t capable for some time.’Sam said with a laugh but there was a glint in his eyes that said he knew that statement to be true.

‘Don’t I know it.’Keith said proudly, knowing how much harder Pidge has started training in recent years, how toned her body and how capable she was against even a much bigger opponent.He took a glass of wine when it was offered but Pidge declined, determined to stick to just the one glass.‘Pidge, do you want me to get you something non-alcoholic?’

‘Hey, you’re old enough to drink now.Live a little.’Matt said encouragingly.

Pidge wrinkled her nose as she shook her head.‘I had one already. I want to keep my wits about me.’

‘Aw, just one?’Matt said in disappointment.‘We’re meant to be celebrating.’

‘I can celebrate without having my judgement impaired by imbibing intoxicating liquor, thank you very much.’

‘Stop pressuring your sister to drink.’Colleen gave Matt one of her patented mom glares that had him actually take a step towards Keith.‘And with children who have been out in space for the last few years that’s the most normal sentence I will probably ever utter.’

They all laughed, the nearest member of the press taking several snaps of the Holt family enjoying a rare moment of amusement.

‘Come on, let’s get you something you’ll actually drink.’Keith pulled on Pidge’s hand and led her to the scowled back at him.

‘I’m so sorry about them.’Pidge grumbled as they made their way across the room, acknowledging the other Paladins, their families, and various officials as they did so, Lance shooting Pidge a thumbs up behind Keith’s back.

‘What are you sorry for?’Keith looked at her in surprise.

‘My folks, Matt mostly.’

‘I think they’re great.’He squeezed her hand reassuringly as they stopped to pose for a picture.

‘You haven’t lived with them.’

‘Neither have you for six years, not including the brief time Matt and your dad stayed with us.’

‘Yeah, I guess.’She smiled up at him.‘But the teasing I can do without.’

‘What was Matt teasing you for?’

‘Uh, doesn’t matter.’She shook her head rapidly.‘Just a sibling thing.He’ll do whatever he can to drive me crazy, but it’s okay because I do the same to him.I just could have done without it today.’

‘It was the dress, right?’

‘Huh?’She frowned her confusion as she glanced down at herself.

‘The fact you’re wearing a dress?Wasn’t that what he was ribbing you for?’

‘Uh, yeah!’Pidge laughed nervously, reaching up to touch the bridge of her nose before remembering, yet again, about her glasses.‘You know, if you see me go to do that, stop me again.’

‘How would you like me to do that?’Keith’s lips quirked in amusement.

‘I don’t know.’She shrugged.‘Slap my hand away or something.’

‘I can’t slap you.’He sputtered a laugh.

‘Sure you can, you’ve hit me in training before.’

‘I’m not slapping you.’

‘So do something else because I’m really bugging myself doing it, so who knows how much it’s annoying everyone else.’

‘I think it’s…’

‘If you say cute I will drop you right here.’She shoved him bodily with the arm where they still held hands and it made her realise they were still joined, that he hadn’t let her go and that it didn’t feel awkward, in fact it felt really good.

‘Okay, not cute.Endearing.’

‘Long word, Kogane.’She fired him a sideways glance with a smirk that made his heart skip a beat.

‘I learnt from a certain smart pigeon I know.’He said overly nonchalantly and she nudged him again.

‘Thanks.’

‘What for?’He glanced down, realising she hadn’t stepped away again, their arms in a solid line, her hair brushing his shoulder.

‘For not making this weird.’She swung their joined hands slightly.‘For not freaking out about having to share a room with me, or what the press said, because it would be really easy for you just to say; ew gross, she’s like a sister; and I could have gone to the cruiser to sleep, it would have been no big deal, and I still can because I don’t want it to be awkward, there’s stuff I can do there to stay busy, so it’s okay if you still want me to.’

He looked at her as she rambled, knowing this was a nervous habit of hers, and he thought it was adorable but also that he was lucky she wasn’t on a complete technobabble as he couldn’t understand half of what she said in those circumstances.‘Pidge, you’re rambling.’He said when she stopped for a breath and she pulled a face at herself.

‘Sorry, I was, wasn’t I?’

‘A bit.’He smiled warmly.‘But it’s okay, I really don’t want you to have to go back to the cruiser and you don’t have to thank me for something that helps us both out, so no more worrying about that, alright?’

‘Alright.’She sighed.‘No more worrying about that.’

He narrowed his eyes at her.‘Which means you’re going to worry about something else?’

‘I don’t know, maybe.’She grinned.

He pulled her to a stop before they reached the bar, turning to face her, his hand changing its grip to cup her palm instead of their fingers being laced.‘Just try not to worry and actually take some downtime.’

‘That’s rich coming from you.’She laughed.

‘Yeah, okay, we could both do with taking a step away every now and then.You with tech and info, me with…’

‘Everything else.’She said as she poked him in the ribs, making him flinch.

‘Ow, hey!’

‘Good, you two talked.About time.’Hunk said as he passed, carrying a plate of food.

‘We talk all the time.’Pidge said as he drew level with them and paused.

‘Yeah, but I meant about…uh…’He looked at Keith, rapidly slashing a line across his throat with his finger behind Pidge to get him to shut up.

‘About…?’Pidge prompted as Hunk looked between them in a panic.

‘Uh…’

‘What’s going on with you two?’Pidge looked between them suspiciously.

‘Nothing.’Keith said rapidly, Hunk rushing off before she turned back around.

‘It doesn’t sound like nothing.Hunk, what…where’d he go?’She glanced around but he had been lost in the crowd.

‘Let’s get that drink.’He tried to get her moving again towards the bar but she turned a look on him that he had seen on one other person when incensed; Colleen Holt.

‘How about you tell me what you were supposed to talk to me about?’

‘It’s not important.’He assured her.

‘You know, when you lie your left eyebrow twitches involuntarily?Not everyone, just you.It’s your tell.’She smiled proudly.‘So how about the truth now?’

He sighed deeply as he looked into her eyes.‘Not now, maybe we can go for a walk later or something?’

The smile slid from her face as she regarded him cautiously.‘Is something wrong?’

‘Not wrong, no.’He shook his head.

‘You’re scaring me a bit.’

‘I don’t mean to.’He gave her a brief smile.‘I’ll tell you later.’

‘Promise?’

‘Sure.’

‘Good.’She let him continue to lead her towards the bar, her mind racing as to what he might want to talk to her about.She didn’t think she had done anything wrong, she was sure the Lions were okay, maybe he wanted her to go walk Kosmo, or any one of the hundreds of other scenarios she had running around her head.‘Because you can tell me anything, you know that, right?’

‘Of course.’He agreed.‘But don’t think about it for now.’

‘Easier said than done.You have to let me have something to think about otherwise I’m going to start reciting pi to a varying degree of decimals.’

‘Please don’t.’He laughed.

‘Okay, so you’ll have to tell me.’She shrugged.‘Do you think they’ll have a coke?’She asked as they reached the crowded bar.

‘I’m sure they’ll have coke, if not they can send out for some to keep our heroic green Paladin happy.’

Pidge was about to reply when an alarm went off through the tannoy system, lights in the hallway flashing on and off.Iverson pulled a radio from his pocket and barked into it, listening intently before he sought out Shiro.

‘Looks like we might be needed.’Pidge said quietly as she watched the older man reach him.

‘Suit up, Paladins!’Shiro called as he headed towards the door and, after sharing a look, Keith and Pidge set off after him, Pidge kicking off her shoes to carry so she could keep up not only with the longer gait of the others but the speed.

‘What do we have?’Keith called to Shiro as they realised they were heading towards the hangar bays.

‘Part of a zaiforge canon has been found and it isn’t deactivated, local authorities fear it might go off.’Shiro called back.

‘And they need us to power it down.’Pidge guessed correctly.

‘You got it.I’ll aid you from the control room.’

‘You can count on us.’Keith threw him a smile as the corridor diverted along with their paths.

‘I always can.’Shiro replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: operation defuse the zaiforge canon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins arrive at the site of the emergency; things don’t quite go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go, another chapter! I figured I owed you as I hadn’t been able to post in a while so here!
> 
> Still no word on the laptop but at this point I’m certain the earliest I will get it is tomorrow.
> 
> If you get the chance head over to tumblr and check out @piixiefawn. She is an amazing artist and we’ve been talking about a Kidge werewolf/witch au that she came up with! She’s honestly fantastic!

The Lions approached the edge of the safe zone set up by the military, the zaiforge canon power core easily visible in the distance, standing precariously on the edge of a precipice.It was partially covered with debris from other craft and rocks, but there was no ignoring the lights that still illuminated its surface.

‘That’s, uh, that’s pretty dangerous.’Hunk commented as they set down.

‘Easy to see why they called us.You getting this, Shiro?’Keith asked.

‘I am.What do you think, Pidge?’

‘Just doing a sweep now.’Pidge replied as her eyes and fingers flew over floating displays of data and images.

‘Let’s get down there.’Keith suggested.‘Keep doing what you’re doing, Katie.’

‘Will do.’

‘Katie?’Lance laughed through the comms as Pidge blushed, having not even realised what Keith had called her.‘Since when did we start to call her that?’

‘It is my name, Lance.’

‘But no one calls you Katie, Katie.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Can we concentrate?’Shiro’s voice interrupted them.‘Potential catastrophe first.’

‘Yeah, Lance.’

‘Pidge.’

‘Sorry.’The banter didn’t compromise her task, and she was quickly breaking down the data.

They were greeted as they disembarked by a tall man in his mid-fifties in army uniform, his salt and pepper hair cropped neatly to his head, the lines that edged his eyes enhanced by his worried expression.‘Thanks for coming so fast, Paladins.’

‘No problem.’Keith returned his salute.‘What can you tell us?’

‘A construction crew were clearing debris when they uncovered it.The area is clear of all civilians and personnel, although I doubt we could clear far enough if that thing were to go off.’

‘You’re not wrong.’Keith agreed.

‘Pidge will work out what we need to do.’Lance nudged Keith gently from his left.

‘She always does.’

The comms clicked in their ears, Keith and Lance sharing a glance as they wondered what had caused it.

‘Shiro, you still here?’Pidge asked, having isolated their channel.

‘I’m here, did you cut the others off?’

‘Just for a minute.I didn’t want the military guys to hear this but the power core has cracks.It hasn’t ruptured yet but we can’t move it.’

‘Damn.’Shiro looked at the display of information she had just sent him.‘No dragging this out of the atmosphere to diffuse it then?’

‘Nope.’

‘What can we do?’

‘A Galra warship could shut it down completely, but we don’t have one of those lying around, so I’ll have to do it manually.’

‘And how dangerous is that likely to be?’

‘No more than anything else we’ve done over the years.’

‘So, very?’

She sighed.‘Yeah, very.The structure it’s on is very unstable, any small sudden shift in weight could easily send it over the edge and that would be catastrophic.’

‘Could one of the Lions pick it up or hold it steady?’

Pidge shook her head.‘No.The exterior is breached in such a way that any pressure could cause a chain reaction that set it to self destruct.’

‘You plan on going in there, don’t you?’

‘I’m the smallest, lightest, and the only one who knows how to shut this down, so, yeah.’She transferred the information to her wrist computer and got up from her seat.

‘Then take someone with you, please?’

‘That could be risky.’

‘I’d feel better knowing you weren’t alone.’A new voice came over the comms and she bit back a groan.

‘Dad, it’s fine.’

Sam gave Shiro a look that said he knew just how stubborn his daughter could be.‘Take someone with you who can offer you backup if you need it.’

‘Fine.’She knew she had lost the argument already, and there would be no point in arguing once the rest of the team knew.Zethrid and Ezor had been right when they chose her to torture as coercion for the rest of the team.She was the youngest, the weak link, the least she could do was be useful when occasions such as this called for it.

She clicked the comms back to include everyone as she walked down the ramp from Green, seeing the team turn to watch her.‘I need to get in there.’She stated.

‘Too dangerous.’Keith shook his head.

‘That’s as may be, but it’s the only way to disarm this thing completely.’She brought up the breakdown of the core.‘There are multiple fissures in the core itself, and while they aren’t leaking it would be too risky to try and transport it.It needs to be disarmed on the ground.’

‘She needs a volunteer to go with her.’Shiro said, reminding her that she wasn’t to go alone by taking the choice away from her.

‘I’ll do it.’Keith said immediately.‘After Pidge I’m the most agile and I can help if she needs to access any Galra tech.’

‘Then make your preparations.’Shiro replied, glad that Keith had taken the role.If anyone fit the criteria it would be him.

‘I’m almost set.’Pidge told them.She brought up a schematic of the core and surrounding area.‘If we go in here it gives us the course of least resistance and puts us not to far from where I need to be.The ground around this side of the unit is unstable, Hunk, I need you and Yellow on that side to bolster it if it starts to give way.’

‘Got it.’

‘Lance, Allura,’ Keith added, ‘be ready to evacuate the military personnel in case the core breaches or even begins to leak significantly.We need to be prepared for any eventuality.’

‘I’ll send the scan output to each of you so you can watch for signs of leaks too, although I should be alerted to even the smallest of shifts in the surface.’Pidge did so as she spoke.‘And we can only go so far by any sort of vehicle because of the unstable ground.’

‘So we go on foot.’Keith nodded his understanding.‘We all have our tasks, let’s get to them.’

Lance gave Keith a nudge with his elbow before heading back to Red.Keith glared at the back of his head before turning back to Pidge who was engrossed in the screen on her arm.

‘Ready?’He asked her.

‘Sure.Let me just…okay.’She nodded to herself and lowered her arm, the screen disappearing.‘Let’s roll out.Or walk out.No wheels.’

Keith suppressed a chuckle before they set off through the barricades together with a final nod at the army officer.It would take almost ten minutes to reach the core, more if they had to watch where they stepped, and Pidge began to hum into the silence hanging around them, her head moving from side to side as the display in her helmet showed her details of the ground around them.

Keith finally couldn’t take the silence any more and had to speak.‘When I suggested we go for a walk this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.’

Pidge smirked up at him briefly before returning to checking the ground.‘I’m kinda glad about that.Planning a walk to an unstable power core isn’t the most friendly gesture.’

‘Definitely not what I planned.’

‘So what did you have planned?’She asked as she looped her arm through his and guided him several feet to the right before releasing him again.‘Unstable ground.’She explained.

‘Right.And I’m not sure.Maybe to the Grand Canyon, or Black could have taken us to a beach in no time.’

‘You have a thing for arid places, right?’

‘Not really.’He said hesitantly.‘Why?’

‘Deserts, beaches, all arid.’

‘But beaches have the ocean, the Grand Canyon has the Colorado River.’

‘Okay, not entirely dry.But you did have a shack out in the middle of the desert when we first met.’

‘That was me obsessing over the Kerberos mission, not the sand.’

‘Right.’She nodded, realising he had out logicked her gentle teasing.‘Which means it’s not sand you have a thing for.’

He smiled to himself as he watched her concentration.‘No, not sand.’

‘Good, because that would be weird.Stop.’She put her arm out across him.‘I need you to follow me exactly, okay?’

‘Okay.’He replied.

She operated her pack and flew over an area around eight feet across before landing carefully and stepping diagonally with precision.‘Land where I landed.’Keith did as she suggested with ease as she continued to scan the area ahead.‘Just to be sure, maybe you should follow in my tracks.There are a few underground fissures here leading away from the core and I can’t tell how stable they are.’

‘I’ll follow your lead.’

They waved as Hunk flew past in Yellow to get into position and continued until they reached the core, towering above them and pulsing with a purple glow that illuminated them both eerily in the oncoming twilight.

‘There.’Pidge pointed to an opening in the shell of the core about thirty feet above them.‘The controls are at the top so if we go in there we can make our way up to them.’

‘You want me to lead?’Keith offered.

‘Sure.’She shrugged.‘It doesn’t matter the order we go in so long as we don’t disturb it.’

‘Okay.Team, we’re going in.Watch for any signs of changes to the core and surrounding area.Pidge and I will concentrate on not disturbing the site and shutting it down.’

The team all gave affirmative responses as Keith set off for the opening, landing carefully while he waited for any shift in the core’s stability.

‘You’re good.No movement.’Lance told them and Pidge joined Keith in the opening, glancing around inside as her helmet took readings.

‘There’s the terminal.’Pidge pointed to where it sat at a ninety degree angle from where the floor should be, the core essentially on its end.

‘Then what are we waiting for?’

They set off, each firing off their packs to separate way points where they could recharge for a moment before heading to the next, the structure unmoving under their gentle footfalls until Pidge could perch in a crouch on the edge of the terminal, Keith operating it before she began her scan.

‘Okay, should be a simple matter.’She said as her wrist display showed her what she needed to know.‘Just a few doboshes and it will be offline.’

‘Good work, Pidge.’Shiro said, sharing a proud smile with Sam.

‘What, like it’s hard?’She smirked as she tapped over the data, Keith giving a snort of laughter at how smug she was about her talents, and deservedly so.She glanced up at the sound of his amusement and he smiled at her before averting his eyes as though he hadn’t been staring at her from his position on one of the supports surrounding the core, which was when his eyes spotted something below.

‘Uh, anyone picking up movement from within the core?’He asked as he tried to get a better look at the shadows that seemed to move, uncertain of whether it was his eyes playing tricks on him or not.

‘Nothing from the ground.’Hunk sounded off.‘Seismically or from the core.’

‘I don’t pick anything up.’Allura added.

‘No heat signatures or shifts in weight that I can see.’Lance said.‘Hallucinating now, mullet?’

‘Quiet!’Keith hissed.‘How’s it coming, Pidge?’He asked quietly, his eyes still trained on the darkness below.

‘There’s some damage to the controls, I’m having to reroute slightly to make it behave, but it can be shut down easy enough, it might just take a dobosh or two more to…’

‘Look out!’Keith leapt in front of Pidge and called both his shield and Bayard as purple beams lanced around them.

‘Keith, what have we got?’Shiro yelled.

‘Drones!Looks like one squad!’He replied, holding his position as Pidge continued to work.

‘Can you take care of it or do you need an assist?’

‘I can hold them off.’

‘I’ll be able to help you get rid of them once I power this down.’Pidge said casually, only half paying attention as she worked.

‘Getting rid of them isn’t my worry.’Keith said as he deflected more beams.‘It’s stopping them from disturbing the core or destroying it!’

‘Just another couple of…’Pidge’s voice trailed off as she heard something over the sound of laser fire.‘What was that?’

‘Uh, guys,’ Hunk started, ‘the ground out here is starting to crumble at the edges!’

‘In a big way?’Pidge asked as she increased her efforts despite already working at what she had thought was capacity.

‘Just small rocks at the moment, but the cracks are spreading!’

‘Pidge, estimate on the shutdown?’Keith asked desperately.

‘Quicker if you all stop throwing questions at me!’She replied sternly as she watched the progress bar on the display.

‘Keith, do you need an assist?’Shiro asked again.

‘I don’t think bringing anyone else in here is…’He was cut off as the structure shifted with a jolt, leaving him in need of shifting his position to save himself from slipping.

Pidge wasn’t so lucky, her crouch precarious on the edge of the console and she slid with a yelp as she scrambled to get some purchase, finally stopping when her feet hit the rail around the core.She immediately threw up her own shield, protecting herself from more beams as she used her pack to propel herself back to the console.‘Almost there!’She watched the progress bar reached one hundred percent.‘Done!’She shifted position so she stood beside Keith, creating a larger wall with their shields together as the power core flickered off then back on again.

‘Shouldn’t the lights be staying out?’Keith leant towards her.

‘They should have…quiznak!’She ran another scan and looked at the results.‘The damn thing has rebooted instead of shutting down!It must have more damage somewhere in its circuitry!Crossed wires or something!’

‘Can you fix it?’

‘What kind of a question is that?’She pulled a disappointed face at him.‘Cover me!’She called her Bayard and threw the grapple up to the highest point, pulling herself after it.

‘Pidge!’Keith called after her as a proportion of the beams followed her, but she was faster, part being dragged, part running up the power core, to where it met the ship.

Outside in the crevasse, Hunk carefully edged Yellow near enough that even the smallest of shifts would rest it on her back, taking the risk of it falling away.

‘I’m in position, guys, but if the rock face gives underneath there’s no way to be gentle.It’s catch it any way possible or let it go.’

‘If it goes, catch it!’Keith replied, preparing his Bayard as some of the drones climbing the interior began to close in.

‘No!’Pidge yelled.‘If it goes just let it!Get yourself out of here!The power is low enough it won’t have a huge blast radius, there’s no point losing any more of us than we have to!’

‘Katie!’Sam’s voice came over the communicators as Pidge swung herself to stand on top of the core.

‘No, Dad, not now!’She snapped, pulling her Bayard tight around the point where the core reached the casing.‘I’m hoping to have the power out in just a second or two.Keith?’

‘Talk to me!’

‘Be ready on my mark to get the quiznak out of here!And that’s on my mark, not after it, not waiting for a sign!The second I say it you get out!’

‘What about you?’

‘I’ll be right behind you!’

‘You’d better be.’He murmured.

‘Get ready!’She called, ensuring her Bayard was pulled completely taut and held it in a two handed grip.‘Now!’She yelled as she jumped backwards, letting her weight pull the Bayard tighter, burning through the metal as her body swung in an arc.Keith flew by as her grapple cleared the metal, the purple of the core suddenly dimming, the only illumination coming from the lasers still being fired, and she quickly fired her pack to change her direction after him.‘The core is powered down!’

‘Good job!’Shiro said.‘Now get out of there, both of you!’

‘Working on it!’Keith replied as he shoved his sword through the metal casing around the core.‘The way in is blocked off, we need to make our own exit!’

‘I’ve got our backs.’Pidge kept her shield up as the drones grew closer, at least a dozen in various positions with partial cover.‘You make us a door.’

Keith carved away the metal as Pidge continued to deflect shot after shot from behind and below them, the core shifting again enough for them to feel the clang as it came to rest on Yellow’s back.

‘I’ve got you, but I don’t know how long for!’Hunk called.

‘Multiple fissures appearing all around the area!’Allura warned.‘They run down for several miles.I don’t think there’s anything we can do to stop that now!’

‘The precipice is clear, if it falls that’s all it does, makes a dent in the landscape, so long as there are no Paladins aboard to leave a stain of course!’Hunk reminded them to get the hell out.

‘Working on it!’Keith replied through gritted teeth.

‘Switch places!’Pidge suggested.‘You defend, I’ll see if I can get my grapple through it.’

‘On three?’

‘Okay.’

‘One, two, three!’Keith activated his shield as Pidge dropped hers, shoving her Bayard into the gap Keith had made and beginning to drag it down and around.‘It was nearly big enough for you to get through!’Keith called over his shoulder.‘Go as soon as you can!’

‘Now you really are being stupid.’She replied as she kicked at the metal and enlarged the gap further.‘I think we’re good to go!’

‘Then go!’

‘Not alone!Come on!’She reached back and grabbed his arm, giving it a tug.‘Together, Keith, please!’

He glanced back at her pleading expression before giving a brief nod.‘Together.’He turned his arm so he could grip hers in much the same way before pushing off to the gap, Pidge to one side of it.

‘You go first.’She insisted.‘You’re bigger and will need the cover behind you because you’ll take longer.’

‘I hate your logic.’He flashed her a quick smile before going about it, sidling through the tight gap without too much trouble.‘C’mon, Katie.’He offered her his hand from outside which she took without question, allowing him to guide her as much as he could while she continued to shield the rear.She quickly reached a point where she had to lower the shield or remain stuck, and she decided to go for the former, waiting for what she hoped would be a long enough gap in firing for her to get out.

‘Pull me when I say!’She called to him, not taking her eyes off the enemy.‘Now!’She deactivated the shield and Keith pulled her towards him rapidly.

‘I see them, they’re clear!’Hunk’s voice came over the comms as Keith’s arm wrapped around Pidge’s waist, his grip on a broken piece of the outer shell keeping them stable.

‘What do we do about the drones?’Lance asked as Pidge huffed sigh of relief at being free.

‘We need some way to destroy them without cause extra damage.’Keith said as he helped Pidge find herself a hand hold.‘Is the core at any risk of exploding now, Pidge?’

She turned to find their helmets just millimetres from one another and she swallowed when she realised how close they were, how his arm still curved around her like it fit there.‘Uh…no…I mean not exploding, but leaking there’s still a big chance.It won’t do any major damage but will need containing in case something ignites it.’

‘Sounds like we need to do it the old fashioned way.’Lance said.‘If they crawl out after you then we can just pick them off.’

‘That’s an option.’Keith agreed.‘Let me and Pidge get back to Green and Black first.Maybe we can get the core onto more stable ground and flush them out.’

Pidge nodded.‘That sounds like a…argh!’A shot from inside caught her in the shoulder, knocking her back and out from Keith’s arms, her back hitting the metal of the core before she began sliding down it.

‘Pidge!’Keith screamed as he lunged towards her, firing his pack to increase his speed as she fell away from him.

Pidge turned in the air as she fired her pack, slowing her fall and bringing her around to face Keith again, but her eyes went wide as she looked beyond him.The core was shifting, despite Hunk and Yellow’s best efforts, the rock face below quickly falling in a landslide that dislodged the core entirely.

‘Keith, look out!’Pidge yelped as Hunk brought Yellow around to try and stabilise the core again as it slipped sideways, rocks flying in every direction as though fired from a canon, the speed not far from the truth with the pressure they had been under.

Keith barely had time to turn when a rock the size of a bowling ball hit him in the hip, sending his trajectory off as more rocks glanced off and around him.The blows were lessened by his armour but still hurt, and were enough to prevent his progress any further, fighting hard to stay in control.He felt he had finally got himself stable again when a wrong turn put him in the path of a large rock, hitting his helmet hard enough to jar it into his head, rendering him unconscious, his pack switching off immediately.

Pidge watched in horror as Keith began to drop and threw her Bayard, catching him around the waist and pulling him into her arms before throwing the Bayard once more to catch around Yellow’s leg, pulling them both to shelter.

‘Hunk, we’re on your left flank, don’t make any sudden moves!’She called through the comms as she fought to hold Keith’s dead weight one armed.

‘I have to move, this thing is coming down!’He replied worriedly.‘Can you get to the mouth?’

‘I, uh, don’t think I can move without dropping Keith!He’s unconscious!’She glanced from the man in her arms to where her Bayard held them in place.

‘You have to do something!Hold on tight maybe?’

‘Just stay in position for two ticks!’Allura’s voice came over the comms.‘Green just set off, I assume to come to your aid.’

‘Good girl, Green.’Pidge murmured and received a roar as reply as Green flew into the crevasse, mouth open welcomingly until she hovered below Pidge and Keith.She breathed out a sigh as she retracted her Bayard, wrapping her other arm around Keith as she lowered them to safety, the jaws closing around them before she ran up the ramp to the cockpit, leaving Keith where he was for now.‘Okay, Hunk, get this thing down.Allura, Lance, we need to take out the drones but I think Keith needs medical attention.’

‘Take him back to base, Pidge.’Lance advised.‘We’ll clear out the drones.’

‘Thanks, guys.’Pidge turned away from Yellow and set coordinates for the Garrison before engaging the autopilot.‘Take us home, girl, I need to check on Keith.’She ran back down the ramp, finding Keith hadn’t moved.His armour was scratched from the rocks and she rolled him onto his back, gasping in pain as she was reminded she had not only been shot in the last few minutes but that she had also pushed her body, the adrenaline that had allowed her to ignore her injury so far ebbing away as they headed to safety.

Glancing over Keith, she found a bloodied smear on the inside of his helmet from a wound in his temple and, after a quick body scan to ensure he had no injuries she couldn’t see, she removed his helmet and checked his breathing, ensuring his airway was clear.Finding him for the most part okay, other than what would probably prove to be a mild concussion, she sat back crosslegged and looked at him as she caught her breath.Boy, today had been a shit show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Keith wakes up in the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up in the medical wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Three chapters in one week! That's unusual for me, even with my buffer!
> 
> Anyway, hi! A brief update, my laptop is on its way back to the shop so I should have it back within days! hurrah! That will make writing a whole lot easier!!!

The first thing Keith became aware of was a strange metallic taste in his mouth.It was reminiscent of stale blood, he had had his fair share of scrapes to be familiar with the taste, but he didn’t remember actually being in an up close fight, even as his mind tried to sort through the confusion of what he remembered.When it came back to him, it did so in a flood.The zaiforge canon power core, the drones, Pidge being hit…Pidge!

‘You’re all good, you’re safe!’

A hand touched his arm and his eyes caught up with his body, realising he was in a bed in the Garrison hospital wing.His heart was racing, his head spinning, but he needed to know.

‘Pidge?’

‘I’m here.’

He turned his head and realised the hand touching his arm was joined to the girl in question, and she smiled softly at him, looking none the worse for wear, other than tired.She was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans, but her hair was still flattened in places from her helmet.

‘You’re alright.’He breathed as her hand put a gentle pressure on his arm to make him lay back again.

‘I’m fine.You will be too, if you actually rest some.’

He ignored her trying to get him to recline again and pushed himself up in the bed so he could only sit up.‘What happened?’

She took her arm back and gave him an irritated look.‘Are you going to lay back down or not?’

‘Not.’

‘Then shuffle down so we can raise the bed properly, at least you can lean back.’She waved one hand as she picked up the bed control and began doing what she suggested while Keith rearranged himself once more.‘How’s your head?’

‘My head?’He reached up to where his temple felt sticky and found a gauze.It suddenly started to sting, as though acknowledging the wound had made it come to life.‘What did I do?’

‘Do?Nothing.Done to you?You got hit by one of the rocks flying out from under the core.’She put down the bed control and started rearranging his pillows, this time placing her hand on his sternum and pushing hard enough he knew she wasn’t messing around.

He sat back, mostly to placate her, but his head was also pounding and resting in the pillows helped.He watched her as she moved pillows, checking he was comfortable, then pulled the blankets around him until she was satisfied.‘Are you okay?’

‘Me?’She looked up at him before perching on the side of the bed with one leg bent, the other dangling.‘Yeah, I’m fine.You scared the crap out of me though.’

‘I didn’t meant to.’

She shrugged dismissively.‘I’m used to it by now.’

‘You’re avoiding my question.’

‘I didn’t avoid anything.’She wrinkled her nose in confusion and it was cute as hell.Keith wasn’t sure if he had been given any medication or if she just had that effect on him, but it was all he could do not to reach out and pull her towards him and… ‘You asked if I’m okay, and I am.’

‘I saw you get shot.’He argued.

‘My armour protected me.See?’She pulled the shoulder of her tank top away, showing nothing but a bruise he hadn’t even noticed the edges to around her strap.

‘It’s not sore?’He reached up and brushed the mottled skin with his fingertips, not noticing Pidge’s breath stutter at the contact.

‘No more than any other bruise.’She said quietly before he swallowed and took his hand back, having not realised he was effectively stroking her.

‘Uh…what happened?After..?’

‘After you took a rock to the head?’She teased lightly.‘Green brought us back to the Garrison.Lance, Hunk, and Allura were finishing off the drones, and Dad and Matt have gone out to make sure the core is secure.’

‘You think it might not be?’He frowned, knowing it wasn’t like her to do half a job.

She shook her head.‘No, but it doesn’t hurt to be certain.We were in kind of a hurry and I might have missed something.’

‘I’ve never known you to miss something.’He smiled at her encouragingly.

‘No, I guess not, and I did sever the core, but I’d still rather it was checked properly, and a team were going to have to go out and secure the site, so may as well have it checked fully.’

He nodded, a stabbing pain momentarily lancing through his head at the movement, making him flinch.

‘Does it hurt?’She asked with a worried frown.

‘Just when I nod.’

‘So no more saying yes for you.’She laughed.‘But seriously, if you hadn’t come after me, you’d be fine.’

‘What was I supposed to do?’He quirked her an eyebrow.‘I just saw you get shot and fall into the precipice.’

‘How about trust I know how to get out of something like that, just like I have, uh, hundreds of times in the last five years?’

‘I do trust you, Katie.’

‘You keep calling me that.’She gave him a small smile and shifted to sit crosslegged.

‘It’s your name.’He shrugged, flinching as his head spiked again.

‘Hah!No shrugging for you either!’She pointed at him.‘If we can stop you saying no then we have the set.’

‘Haha.’He said sarcastically.‘Listen, this isn’t exactly how I thought tonight would go…’

‘To be fair it’s better than I thought.Getting shot at was better than the party.’

‘I didn’t exactly plan on ending the night back in the medical wing.’

‘At least now you don’t have to share a bed with me.I’m told I talk in my sleep.’She wrinkled her nose.‘And I stay up late with ideas, and tinkering.That would get annoying real fast.’

‘I don’t sleep much either, you know that.’

‘Yeah, you’re so hardcore.’She grinned.‘But at least try get some sleep while you’re in here.’

‘You mean they aren’t going to discharge me tonight?’He pulled a face of disappointment.

‘You think they’re going to let you just walk out of here with a mild concussion?You’re a hero, Keith, they aren’t going to let you walk until they’re one hundred percent certain you’re okay.’

‘Maybe I’ll discharge myself.’

‘Don’t be a stubborn idiot about this.’She leant forward and brushed his hair away from the gauze on his head.‘I know it’ll break the habit of a lifetime, but you have to try, just this once.’

Keith resisted the urge to turn into her hand, it felt so natural to do so, as did the desire to kiss her palm, but she took her hand back and tucked her hair behind her ear before putting it in her lap with the other.‘I’ll try, but only because you asked so nicely.’

She smiled at him, her genuine grin he found adorable, and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.‘Come in.’

The door opened and Shiro came in, still wearing the suit he had to the party when he had run to the communications room for the mission.‘You’re awake.’He smiled as he came to stand behind Pidge, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder.‘Is he behaving?’

Pidge snorted a laugh.‘When does he ever?’

‘Hey, I’m still in bed!’Keith said defensively.

‘Yeah, but who threatened not two minutes ago to discharge himself?’

‘I was…joking?’He tried.

‘Okay, kids, no fighting.’Shiro said diplomatically.

‘See, this is why we call you space dad.’Pidge looked up at him.

‘Well, this space dad will tell your real dad if you don’t go get some sleep, young lady.’

‘I’m not scared of him.’She said as she unfolded her legs to hang over the side.

‘Then I’ll tell your mom.’

Pidge pulled a face.‘Yeah, that could work.She’s way scarier.’

‘Tell me about it.’Shiro laughed.‘Go get some sleep.We’re meeting the envoys at nine sharp.’

‘Yeah, okay.’She said suppressing a yawn as she hopped down and stretched.‘See you in the morning, guys.Sleep well.’She waved to them both and headed out, closing the door behind her.

‘You still didn’t talk to her.’Shiro shook his head and turned back to Keith.

‘I haven’t had the chance.’

‘You’ve had plenty of chances, you just haven’t taken them.’Shiro pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.‘You know she hasn’t left your side since you got back?’

‘I can’t have been out that long.’Keith said defensively.

‘Long enough.It’s almost two am.’

‘It’s what?’Keith asked in disbelief.‘You mean she stayed with me for over five hours?’

‘Well over.’Shiro folded his arms, and it still seemed weird to Keith with his new floating limb.‘She wouldn’t do that if she didn’t like you.’

‘She’s just being…’

‘If you say nice I will slap you up the side of your head.’

‘Kind.’

‘Still slappable.’Shiro replied.‘Get some rest, I’m going to do the same once I’ve spoken to your doctor, see if we can get you discharged by morning.But for God’s sake, talk to her!You held hands throughout the party and you can’t even ask her to do it for real?’

‘It’s not easy.’Keith folded his arms and sunk down in his pillows.

‘You want me to do it for you?’

‘No!’He went wide eyed in horror.

‘Then do it or I will.’Shiro got to his feet.‘It’ll be fine, Keith, I promise.She adores you.’

‘I adore her.’He replied simply.

‘Then don’t waste any more time.I’ll be back in time for your discharge.’

‘Alright.Goodnight, Shiro.’

Shiro smiled and left, leaving Keith with more on his mind than he could remember in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Meet the envoys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief first meeting with one of the envoys, and Pidge needs to sleep. As always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Well, here's another chapter! You briefly meet Liliana here, but she will be here again in the next one a bit more! Until then, enjoy!

Pidge used the keycard to access their room just as the elevator sounded behind her.She wondered who else could be around at that time of night so hung back, slipping the card back in her pocket and acting as though she was looking for it.One of the Garrison walked by her to the next room along, leading a young woman carrying a briefcase and wheeling a suitcase.She was a little taller than Pidge, maybe a couple of inches, with shoulder length brown hair holding a slight curl.She was pretty, dressed smartly, and well turned out.Pidge raised her hand and offered her a small wave as she took out her keycard, the woman waving back with a hesitant smile a moment later.Pidge let herself in and put the moment out of her mind the second she saw Keith’s belongings where he had left them.There weren’t many, he was notoriously neat and tidy, but he had left small traces.They had had coffee before they changed and his cup sat beside hers.His boots sat by the dresser, his jacket hung on the back of one of the two chairs.She had been so nervous about sharing a room with him and now he wasn’t here all she could do was think about how much she missed him.She was glad he was okay but all she could see was the moment the rock face gave way, throwing rocks into the air at a speed similar to that of debris from an explosion, the many smaller pieces striking Keith before he was hit in the helmet hard enough for him to strike his head.It was etched in her mind in terrifying slow motion, her only thought being to get him out of there as fast as she possibly could, somewhere safe, and she had, but the memory of blood on the inside of his helmet still replayed for her.

‘Should have brought that second drink back with me.’She murmured as she kicked off her boots before slipping out of her jeans and pulling on some shorts to sleep in.She went about her bedroom routine and grabbed her laptop, pulling back the covers and getting comfortable.There was always something for her to do, always things she could improve on, and it kept her mind busy.

Pidge was nudged awake from her sleep and she grumbled, wondering why she was laying on her side with her legs crossed.She shoved at the hand doing the poking on her arm before wiping at her eyes, finding them gritty and sore.

‘You stayed up how late working on what this time?’Lance’s voice was what made her finally focus.

‘Ten more minutes, Lance.’She groaned, straightening her legs, every joint complaining about having been in the same position so long.

‘Ten more minutes is how long you have until we’ve got to meet the envoys.’

‘Unngggg.’Was all Pidge could manage before pulling the blankets over her head.

‘Come on, up.’He pulled on her ankle and narrowly avoided being kicked for his trouble.Time for drastic measures.‘Wow, and I thought you’d want to be the first to know about a downturn in Mullet’s condition.’

Pidge sat up so rapidly she fell out of the bed by Lance’s feet, her eyes wide and now fully awake.‘What downturn?What happened?Is he alright?’

‘He’s fine.’Lance laughed.‘He’s already at the meeting room.Looks better than you do.’

She kicked him in the ankle before getting up, not really for damage but for effect.‘What time is it?’

‘I told you, ten to nine.Shiro told me to come find you.You missed breakfast and you know he always says it’s the most important meal of the day.’

‘I’m going to shower.Send my apologies, I’ll be, like, five minutes late.’She said as she headed towards the bathroom and spotted a tray on the table, a single plate covered in a silver dome with two insulated sealed mugs on the side.‘You brought me breakfast?’She stopped and looked back at him where he was now making her bed like some weird domesticated big brother.

‘Of course.You won’t eat otherwise.’

She raised the dome and found two slices of peanut butter on toast.‘Oh my God, Lance, I love you!’She grabbed a piece and took a bite, delighted to find it was still warm.

‘No you don’t, my hair is far too stylish for your tastes, you far prefer someone…’

‘Yeah, okay, shut up.’She took the plate and slammed the bathroom door, choosing to ignore him for now.

She showered in record time, taking a bite of toast between each application or rinsing, and she was able to immediately brush her teeth and came out of the bathroom towelling herself off, only to squeal when she realised Lance was still there.

‘What the hell?’She yelled.‘Why are you still here?’

‘One of the coffees is mine.’He toasted her with the cup from where he sat at the table.‘I got your uniform out, packed up your laptop, you’re all good to go.’

‘You’re being unusually helpful.’She narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to subtly get out clean underwear.

‘I just think it will be hilarious if we both show up to the meeting together and you still have wet hair.I can just imagine Keith’s face!’He laughed.

She responded by throwing her hair towel at him before grabbing her uniform and going back into the bathroom to dress.When she emerged her hair was still giving the occasional drip but had been brushed, flatter and longer than Lance was used to seeing, and she grabbed her boots, taking a seat and pulling them on without a word, then grabbing the coffee, the keycard, her laptop bag, and walking out the door, not even waiting to see if Lance was following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow - the meeting with the envoys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the envoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Let me tell you, I really enjoyed writing this, the teasing banter between Pidge and Lance was so much fun! Also, it's your first proper meeting with Liliana! Be gentle with her!

Liliana Cooper was nervous.No, she was  **_N.E.R.V.O.U.S._ ** Fully capitalised, bold, underscored, punctuated, and italicised.This was her first time on any kind of posting, her first time being given an official capacity through her university on the recommendation of her professor. She was only twenty-three and the youngest person to have been offered such a position, she was proud of herself, but also very far out of her comfort zone.She felt sick, and hungry, and anxious, not to mention tired.Her flight had been delayed due to some sort of emergency at the Garrison, meaning she had arrived in the early hours, leaving her less time to sleep and prepare than she would have liked.Not that she wasn’t prepared, of course.Her professor knew she was more than capable and the ideal candidate to work as an envoy with the universe-saving Paladins of Voltron, however he hoped she could overcome her shyness and do what he knew she could.Her job was to work closely with one of the Paladins, she had been assigned Lance McClain, the pilot of the Red Lion, and while she was to aid him in as much as an assistant would, she was also to compile a report, noting any unusual behaviour to be put in their personnel files and reviewed by the chain of command.

The conference room was bustling with other envoys and Garrison members, Liliana spotted Iverson easily, having met him briefly during video conferences, as well as almost all of the Paladins, the two Alteans standing out the most.She tried not to stare, even though they were probably used to it by now, it still wasn’t polite, and she wandered around the table until she found her seat, putting her bag on the large table before pouring herself a glass of the water in front of her seat.

‘Liliana Cooper, right?’A tall, handsome man in Garrison uniform offered her his hand, which she took.‘Sergeant Edward Jameson, at your service.I’m acting as envoy to Captains Holt and Kogane.’

‘Of course, a pleasure to meet you.’She said politely as he released her hand.

‘Are you ready for this meeting?’

‘I think so.’She nodded.‘Although it’s my first time in anything even close to this position.’

‘I think we all are.’He assured her.‘No one has ever done what the Paladins did so we’re setting new standards all round.A lot of guesswork.’

‘I suppose you’re right.’She agreed before checking her watch.‘It’s almost time to start.’

‘We’re just waiting on the last couple of Paladins.Their mission kept them out late last night.’

She nodded her understanding, not knowing what else to say, but their conversation came to an end when the youngest Paladin arrived, hair still wet from the shower with a travel mug in her hand, and saluting to the Iverson, closely followed by Liliana’s own charge, Lance McClain.She recognised him from his personnel file, but it hadn’t done justice to just how handsome he was.She blushed faintly and averted her gaze; that wasn’t why she was here.She needed to remain professional.

‘Now that we’re all here.’Iverson said gruffly as Pidge briefly embraced Sam.‘Take a seat.’

‘Allocated seating?’Pidge murmured to Shiro as he was nearest, having been in conversation with Sam.

‘It means you get to know your envoy.’Shiro explained.

‘Right.’Pidge gave an upwards nod of her head as she left him at his seat, walking past the woman she had seen in the early hours with a small smile of acknowledgement.

‘Captain Holt.’A tall, handsome man with neat sandy blond hair thrust his hand at her as she realised he was addressing her, not Sam.‘I’m Edward Jameson, but you know that, don’t you?’

‘Right, from back when we were in the Garrison cadets together.’She shook his hand as Keith approached from the opposite direction.‘I’m surprised you remember me.’

‘It was a long time ago, but I’m not likely to forget the cadet who disappeared.’He smiled at her.

‘One of three, actually.’She took back her hand and moved to her seat.‘And you and I weren’t exactly familiar back then.’

‘I was a bit of a jerk.Hi, Edward Jameson.’He turned and held his hand out for Keith.‘Welcome back to Earth, Captain Kogane.’

‘Thanks.’Keith said simply before taking his seat beside Pidge.

‘How’s your head?’

‘How did you sleep?’They asked simultaneously, and Pidge laughed.‘They took the gauze off.’He turned his head so he could show her the neat sutures.

‘It doesn’t look too bad.’She wrinkled her nose as she examined it.‘At least you showered the blood out of your hair now.’

‘Looks like you only just showered yourself.’He remarked on her wet hair.

‘I slept in.’She said dismissively.

‘I found her asleep on her side with her legs still crossed and her laptop still in position.’Lance said as he passed them both.

‘Tell tale.’Pidge cast him a glare as she took out her laptop.

‘Truth teller.We all look out for you, short stack, and you aren’t the best at sleeping.’

‘There’s too much other stuff to be done.’She replied as Lance reached Liliana, his body stilling as he took her in.

‘Whoa.’He murmured under his breath.

‘Mr, uh, Captain McClain?I’m Liliana Cooper, your envoy.’She offered him her delicate hand and he just continued to stare at her until Pidge kicked the back of his leg, snapping him out of it.

‘Cooper!Right, Lance McClain!’He thrust his hand into her waiting one.‘I had no idea you’d be so…uh…so…’

‘English?’Pidge suggested.

‘English!What?No!’He glared at the smirking Paladin.‘You’re…just not what I was expecting.It’s good to meet you.’

‘And you.Shall we?’She asked, a blush marring her pale skin as she indicated to their chairs.

‘Smooth, sharpshooter.’Pidge whispered.

‘Shut up, mullet lover.’Lance grumbled as he sat and Pidge laughed to herself.

Iverson stood at the head of the table and a respectful silence fell over the room, every eye on him.

‘Thank you.’He glanced around, making eye contact with everyone he could.‘This meeting is to introduce all the envoys to their charges and answer any questions, clear up what their positions do and do not cover, as well as go over the schedule of events for the next week.’

Pidge only half listened as she opened her laptop and opened the program she had been working on before she fell asleep.Keith watched her out of the corner of his eye before turning his chair so he leant towards her, his elbow on the table.

‘What are you working on?’He asked quietly, knowing no one was unfamiliar with Pidge’s penchant for multitasking.

She shifted her position slightly so she was nearer to him.‘Just some improvements I want to try on Green, plus it might work on Black too.’She turned the laptop slightly so he could see what she was running through.

‘That’s good.’He smiled at her, her stomach flip flopping at how close he was and what he did to her.‘Want to go try it later?I need to check on Kosmo anyway.’

‘And the fuzzies.’

‘Are the two of you done date planning?’Iverson said loudly and they both glanced up, Pidge quickly closing the laptop.

‘Just going over some technical data for the Lions.’Keith told him as Pidge sunk down in her seat and blushed heavily.‘It can wait.’

‘Good.Each of you will be sent an itinerary of those scheduled events, travel plans, and after this there will be the opportunity for you to get to know your envoys a little better.McClain and Garrett, you will start with your home countries and span out across the globe; Kogane and Holt will go to Italy; Princess Allura, you and Captain Shirogane will start with North America.Each territory has their own events for you to attend including personal appearances, interviews, and the like.It’s important in this post-war period to keep morale high.Your envoys will help you with any questions regarding the tour, anything of a professional nature, this does not mean you can use them as your personal assistants to go get your dry cleaning or pick out all the blue M&M’s or whatever.You aren’t rock stars.’

‘Why is everyone looking at me?’Lance asked as he realised most of the eyes at the table had at least glanced at him.

‘Because you’re a diva.’Keith replied simply and a chuckle ran around the table.

‘Hey, I’m not a…’He started but realised he wasn’t helping his case and folded his arms.‘Whatever.’

Iverson cleared his throat.‘Your envoys know what their position entails so if they refuse something then it’s out of their job description, if they say no don’t pressure them.Any questions?’

‘Uh, I have one?’Hunk raised his hand.‘When do we get to spend time with our families?We haven’t spent any time with them since we got back other than last night’s awards ceremony.’

‘You will have this afternoon to yourselves and to prepare, plus tomorrow morning.’Iverson replied.‘You leave here tomorrow at noon.’He paused and waited for anyone else to offer up any queries and when none came he nodded once.‘You’re all dismissed to get to know your envoys.’

‘Well that was relatively painless.’Keith remarked as Pidge slipped her laptop back into her bag.

‘Yeah, but things are only just starting.’She said as she leant towards him to get up, unintentionally putting them close together for a moment.

‘Then let’s get on with it.’He stood as she slid her chair back under the table.‘Come on, Jameson, let’s go.’Keith led the way, Pidge and Jameson falling into step behind him.

‘We’ve got an office put aside for us on the second floor.’Liliana said as she picked up her bag and got to her feet.

‘Right.’Lance said as he rushed to hold her chair for her.‘You want to grab a coffee or something first to take with us?’

‘That would be nice.’She nodded with a small smile.

‘Great.This way.’He held his arm out to direct her and they fell into step with one another easily, Lance feeling pretty pleased with his current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Keith gets another pep talk!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief chapter of Shiro talking with Keith!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Not a lot new to report, I'm still writing too many things at once! As always, you can catch me over on tumblr @kidgetrash!

‘Keith, do you have a minute?’Shiro called.

They hadn’t got far, just a few feet from the briefing room, and Keith stopped, Pidge and Jameson a moment later.‘Go ahead, I’ll catch you up.’He assured them and Pidge flashed him a smile before setting off again, his eyes lingering on her back as she disappeared around the corner.

‘You still didn’t talk to her?’Shiro said in disbelief as he reached him.

‘Is that what you wanted to talk about?’

‘Actually no, we’ll come back to that.I just spoke with Iverson.There’s going to be a small change to the tour.’

‘What kind of a change?’Keith narrowed his eyes slightly.

‘Your itinerary is being combined with Lance’s so you can travel together.’

‘What?’Keith blinked as though he hadn’t quite understood what Shiro had said, and he was rewarded with a small smile.

‘I hope this disappointment is because you wanted to spend the tour wooing Katie, but I suspect it’s not.’

‘It’s not a bad idea, but that won’t happen with Lance around.’He crossed his arms as he tried to hide his disappointment.

‘It will if you make it happen, but it’s not for Lance’s benefit, it’s for his envoy’s.’

‘The English woman?’

‘Yes, Liliana Cooper.She’s more than capable to do the job but it’s her first official position.’

“Then yeah, it would be cruel to make her spend extended time alone with Lance.’

‘That’s not what I meant.’Shiro admonished.‘I mean it might help her to have another envoy she can ask for help, and another girl around.’

‘Then why don’t you and Allura take them?’

‘Because we’re not taking an envoy, not in the same sense.Iverson and Sam are coming with us.It’s more a state capitals tour and I doubt Miss Cooper could get the assistance she needs, should she need any.’

Keith sighed.‘Okay, fine, but you owe me for this.’

Shiro laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.‘Are we still even keeping track?’

‘We’re starting a separate list of personal favours, this one counts as you interfering with me and Pidge.’He waved a finger jokingly.

‘Alright.How about when you finally ask her out and go on a date, it’s on me?’

‘You’ve got a deal.’He offered him his hand but instead of shaking it Shiro pulled him in for a brief hug.

‘Take care of one another, both on the tour and after.’

‘Are you including Lance in that again?’He asked as they separated

‘You take care of him too, even if you pretend not to, just not in the same way you care for Pidge.’

‘Definitely not the same way.’Keith laughed.‘But alright, how much does that change our itinerary?’

‘You’ll still go to Italy first, Lance’s destinations will be split between the rest of us and you’ll end in Havana before returning here for one more state function to close the week.’

‘It’s going to make things tight for all of us timing wise.’Keith nodded.‘But not impossible.’

‘It’ll be fine.’ Shiro assured him.‘And unless it’s official you don’t have to stay with Lance.Take Pidge for walks, spend time together, and for God’s sake, make sure she knows it’s a date.’

Keith smirked and bowed his head.‘I’ll be very clear.’

‘Good.Go to it, captain.’Shiro saluted him.

‘At ease.’Keith laughed.‘Take care of yourself, Shiro.I’ll see you soon.’

‘You will, and Keith…’

‘If you say ask her I’m going to disown you.’He replied as he backed down the corridor.

‘Then don’t make me say it.’

Keith waved and turned, heading towards the office they had been assigned with a small smile.He was going to ask, he just needed it to be the right moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Pidge gets more coffee!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with the envoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I thought I would treat you all to a chapter today, firstly because I haven't done anything for Halloween, and secondly because it's my birthday! Yay! My girls bought me a green paladin hoodie which I can't wait to wear!
> 
> Anyway, I'll hand you over to the story!

‘Oh hey, more coffee!’Pidge said with delight when she entered the office, the scent filling her nostrils enough to make her salivate.‘You want one?’

‘Please.How’s the coffee in space?’Jameson asked as she set out the three cups and poured two.

‘There isn’t any actual coffee, per se.’She explained as she fixed hers how she liked it.‘We used to have a substitute drink that had the same effect, the equivalent of caffeine that is, not as good tasting though.Kind of had an aftertaste of pickles.’

‘Doesn’t sound good.’He wrinkled his nose as he added a little creamer to his cup, while Pidge made one for Keith.

‘It could keep me awake for hours but I’d spend at least part of that time cleaning my teeth to try and get rid of the flavour.’She chuckled fondly at the memory.

‘I guess it was things like that that helped you and Captain Kogane develop your relationship, besides being together in a difficult situation.’

‘Wait, relationship?’She looked up at him with a blink.‘Oh, me and Keith?No, we’re not, a thing, like a proper real thing.I mean we’re companions, we work together, and we’ve lived together for years, in the same place, not the same room, but not romantically.No.’

‘Really?’He leant on the table and looked down at her.‘So, you’re single?’

‘I guess.Married to my Lion.Is that a thing?’She said distractedly as she took out her laptop again.

‘Not a legal one.’He laughed.‘I was just wondering, because…’

The door opened and Keith came in.‘Sorry about that.’He apologised for having been delayed.‘Did I miss anything?’

‘Only me making you coffee.’She held the cup out to him and his face split into a smile.

‘Thanks, Pidge, you’re an angel.’His fingers brushed hers as he took it and she didn’t reply, she just gave him a small smile, the endearment making her stomach flutter.

‘Nah, it’s nothing.’She sat in one of the three seats arranged in a small circle in front of the desk.‘So, we just talk?’

 

‘We just talk?’Liliana asked as she took a seat at the desk, smoothing her skirt as she did so.

‘I guess so.’Lance shrugged as he crossed his ankle on top of his knee.‘What do you want to know?’

‘Uh…’She said hesitantly, quickly taking the envelope from her bag with the details for their trip.‘I suppose what you want from this trip, how I can help you, what you might need help with.’

There was a knock on the door and they shared a look.‘Come in?’Lance said.

‘Captain, Miss Cooper.’It was Iverson who entered, holding a brown envelope identical to the one in Liliana’s hand.‘There has been a small change in itineraries.The amendments are here.’He threw the envelope onto the desk before turning to Lance.‘And there are to be no arguments, the arrangement stands.’

‘Which means I’m not going to like it.’Lance replied, even as Iverson turned to leave.

‘I don’t care if you like it or not, Captain.Those are your orders.’And he closed the door behind him.

‘I guess we should see what we’ve got.’Liliana said, opening the envelope.

‘You want a coffee while we work?’Lance asked, indicating to the tray.

‘Is there any tea?’She glanced up at him as he stood.

‘Uh…no, you want me to get you some?’

She smiled brightly and Lance felt his cheeks flush at how pretty she was.‘It’s alright, coffee will be fine, thank you.’

‘Very fine.’Lance murmured before shaking his head and making himself pay attention to his task.‘What changes have we got?’

‘Hmm.’Liliana frowned as she read the overview.‘We’re to travel with Captains Kogane and Holt.We’ll start in Italy then end in Havana.’

Lance groaned.‘We’re travelling with mullet now?’

‘Mullet?’Liliana looked up at him in amusement.

‘Keith’s hair.’He offered her the milk and sugar.‘Why do we have to travel with them all of a sudden?’

‘It doesn’t say.’Liliana shrugged.‘Thank you for the coffee.’

‘Welcome.’He sat back down with a smile.‘So, let’s get to know one another.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next...Keith and Pidge walk their dogs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge have a playdate with their pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!
> 
> I thought I would throw you all another chapter of Home to see in the New Year! I hope you've all had a fab holiday, however you're celebrating (look at me, all politically correct and shit!) and that your new year is awesome!
> 
> I'm currently on chapter 22 of this fic so I hope to be able to update you more in the coming weeks!

‘That wasn’t so bad.’Pidge said as she and Keith headed towards the hangar where their Lions and the cruiser were being kept.

‘No, but I still can’t figure how they expected us to get to know Jameson in such a short space of time or in those circumstances.You can’t get to know someone just by sitting awkwardly and asking questions.’

‘Isn’t that like a first date?’She teased, glancing up at him as they walked.

‘I guess it is.’He chuckled.‘In that case, that was the weirdest date I have ever been on.’

‘Lucky for you.That was the first date I’ve ever been on.’

‘What?’Keith caught her arm, making her stop and face him.‘You’ve never been on a date at all?The entire time we were in space you never once…I thought you meant…something else.’

She watched his confused face as he spoke, waiting for his words to die off before replying.‘I wouldn’t joke about something like that.’

‘Let me get this completely straight.’He held up his hands between them.‘You’ve never been on a date?Ever?’

‘You make it sound like I’m missing something.’She scoffed before starting to walk again, Keith falling into step beside her a moment later.‘I was kind of busy fighting a war, not sure if you noticed.’

‘I noticed.’He replied to her sarcasm as an idea struck him.‘We’re going to remedy that.’

‘What?’

‘You having never been on a date.’

‘No, I don’t need setting up with anyone.’She said firmly, worrying Keith was about to start playing matchmaker for her.

‘What…what about me?’

‘What?’It was her turn to stop dead, her eyes wide as his words sank in.

‘Go on a date with me.’He asked.

She laughed softly, although it wasn’t a particularly amused sound, and shook her head.‘You don’t have to do that just because…’

‘I’m not doing it because you’ve never had a date, I’m doing it because I want to go on a date with you.’Keith said rapidly, before he lost his nerve.

‘You do?’She questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

‘I do.’He smiled.‘Would you?’

She nodded.‘I’d love to.’

‘Great.’He laughed freely, a sound he rarely made that Pidge relished.‘Oh, but, when?’

‘What about while we’re in Italy?’She shrugged.‘The itinerary says we have an afternoon to ourselves and everything is still recovering from the Galra attack anyway, so it’s not like a traditional date would be possible just about anywhere right now.’

‘I like that idea.’He agreed as they began walking again.They stayed silent for a few steps, both unsure of what to say as excited thoughts of the date to come ran through their heads.Eventually, it was Keith who broke the lull.‘Do you want to bring the fuzzies and Bae Bae on a playdate with Kosmo?The upgrades to the Lions can wait.’

‘Kosmo won’t eat the fuzzies, right?’She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

‘No, he’s fairly well behaved.’Keith laughed.‘And he likes you.’

‘Great, I’ll see if Mom will bring Bae Bae to us.’

Fifteen minutes later Bae Bae was running circles around Pidge’s room on the cruiser while the fuzzies stayed well out of the way of the excitable dog.Pidge had checked they had enough food and made a fuss of them until Colleen arrived with Bae Bae then made a sharp exit, the dog being particularly bouncy at being taken somewhere new.

‘Bae Bae!Stop!’Pidge cringed as a stack of somewhat ordered parts fell to the floor.‘Come on!I know you haven’t listened to me in forever but give me a chance!’Bae Bae stopped and looked at her with her head tilted, which Pidge hoped meant she was starting to listen.‘Okay, come on up.’She patted the bed beside her and the exuberant pooch pounced from where she stood before knocking Pidge backwards and insisting on washing her thoroughly.‘Oh God!Bae Bae!Stop!’She screwed up her face as she moved to avoid getting tongue up her nose.

The sound of excited slobbering was eventually overridden by a low growl and Bae Bae’s tongue stilled immediately along with the rest of her.Pidge sat up enough to see Kosmo in the doorway with Keith, a hand resting on Kosmo’s head reassuringly.

‘They’re just playing, it’s okay.’He assured him with a gentle pat as Pidge nudged Bae Bae aside enough to sit up fully.

‘Hey, Kosmo!’She said happily, the wolf’s ears perking up at hearing her not in distress.‘You want to meet Bae Bae?’She stroked her pet’s head reassuringly as she regarded the wolf warily.‘It’s okay, we’re all friends.’

‘I’ll start.’Keith came further into the room and crouched, holding his hand out for Bae Bae to sniff, slowing edging nearer until her snout met his skin, scenting him gently before licking him once.‘Good girl.’He stroked her head.‘See, we’re all good.’

Bae Bae approached the edge of the bed as Kosmo came closer to Keith, looking the two over before suddenly flashing out of existence, only to return a moment later on Pidge’s lap, which was nowhere near big enough, and she fell onto her back again, this time Kosmo taking over licking at her cheeks, much as Bae Bae had.

‘Keith, make him stop!I’m clean!’She giggled as Keith continued to stroke Bae Bae, smiling at how adorable Pidge was.

‘Okay, get down, boy, come on.’He patted Kosmo, who did as he was told, sitting obediently beside Pidge’s legs as she yet again sat up.

‘Let’s get them outside and worn out.’She suggested as Bae Bae hopped down and let Kosmo sniff her stomach as she abased herself on her back.‘I guess Kosmo is top dog.’She commented as Keith stood and offered her his hand.

‘I guess so.’He pulled her up and reluctantly released her, his fingers lingering on hers for just a moment.‘Are the fuzzies okay?’

‘Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed by the psycho fur beast.’She nudged Bae Bae with her shin.‘C’mon, let’s go walks!’

Bae Bae was on her feet in seconds and dancing at the door, ready to leave, Pidge threw a grin over her shoulder at Keith before leading them outside to the area the Garrison had designated for them.Bae Bae immediately ran off into the open space and found a stick, bringing it back and giving it to Pidge after a brief moment of tug of war.

‘Does Kosmo like to play fetch?’Pidge asked as she threw the stick and Bae Bae took off after it.

‘I tried to teach him in the quantum abyss but he didn’t quite get the concept.’Keith petted the wolf’s head where he stood between them.‘I never had a pet before, I thought it was a thing all dogs did.’

‘But Kossie is no ordinary dog, are you, sweetie?’She reached out to ruffle his fur as she watched Bae Bae run back towards them, not realising Keith’s hand was there, and she froze the moment her palm touched his knuckles.‘Sorry, I didn’t realise…’

‘It’s okay.’He replied, turning his hand over and taking hers in his.‘Is this?’

She nodded, aware a blush was burning its way up her neck to her cheeks.‘Yeah, it is.’

As though he were asked, Kosmo raised his head, nudging at them as though he had been left out, demanding attention.

‘Although someone seems to be jealous.’Pidge laughed as she crouched, fussing Kosmo with her free hand as Keith didn’t try and let her go, rather he stepped closer so they wouldn’t part.

‘He really likes you, a lot.’He bent as Bae Bae reached them and took the stick she dropped, straightening and throwing it far further than Pidge had.

‘I like him too.He’s pretty adorable, aren’t you, Kossie?’She said the last in baby talk and Keith smiled warmly as Kosmo nudged at her before leaning his chin on her shoulder so she could hug him.‘Oh, you’re so cute!All the hugs for you!’

‘Careful, you don’t want to make me and Bae Bae jealous.’Keith warned teasingly and she looked up at him.

‘Okay, most of the hugs for Kosmo, and if you and Bae Bae get jealous you can have hugs too.’

‘If?I’m definitely jealous.’He laughed as though to hide the fact that while he wasn’t jealous he would definitely not pass up the opportunity.

‘You...uh...you want hugs?’She asked hesitantly, risking a glance up to find him blushing.

Keith cleared his throat, suddenly nervous as to where this conversation had gone.‘I don’t...mind?’

‘Stupid emo.’She chuckled at him before pulling on the hand she held until he joined her and Kosmo on the floor.The manoeuvre put her off balance and she part fell against him, propped up by Kosmo at her shoulder and her hand against Keith’s chest.‘Sorry!’She blurted as she tried to balance herself again but Keith just smiled, his arm curving around her back to steady her.

‘It’s okay, we were hugging anyway, right?’

Pidge opened her mouth to reply that that’s was exactly right when Bae Bae barrelled into her, throwing the last of her balance away as she was wobbled into Keith, pushing him back even as his arm flailed, landing on his back with Pidge on top of him and Bae Bae licking them both alternately.

‘Argh!More pupper tongue!’Pidge pushed Bae Bae away just as Kosmo decided to join in.

‘Ugh!’Keith tried hopelessly to get away from Kosmo’s attack but he was just too determined, so he decided to try another tactic.‘Pidge!Head down!’He yelled and she did so immediately, burying her head against his chest and Keith rolled them quickly towards Bae Bae, definitely the lesser of two lickers, and she skipped back rapidly.Once they were clear he got to his feet and pulled Pidge with him as she used the cuff of her Garrison uniform to wipe at her face.

‘You were not wrong about him being super drooly.’She grimaced as he wiped at his own face.

‘Nope, he’s definitely that.’Keith said as Bae Bae brought the stick over again.

‘Memo to Captain Kogane: don’t get on a level with two slobbery doggos again unless you want a tongue bath.’She said as she picked up the stick and threw it.

‘Memo received, Captain Holt.A tongue bath is not a recommended level of hygiene for Garrison officers.’

Pidge laughed.‘Oh God, imagine if it was!The smell!’

‘Dogs breath.’Keith shuddered.‘Not good.’

‘Not one bit.’She agreed as Bae Bae bounded back.‘Thanks for doing this with me.’

‘Walking the dogs?’He checked as she picked up the stick again, but held his hand out for her to pass it to him, holding it slightly out of reach as Bae Bae jumped to try and get it.

‘Yeah, and the rooming thing.I figured you’d be sick of spending so much time with me by now.’

‘I won’t ever do that.’He replied, pulling his arm back and pretending to throw the stick, Bae Bae running several meters before realising and coming back to bark at him.‘You’re a smart girl, Bae Bae.Here you go.’He threw the stick again.

‘You’re giving her a better workout than I can.’She remarked as the stick bounced further than before.

‘It’s all about strength and technique.’

‘I know how to throw a stick.’She sassed.‘You’re just stronger than I am.’

‘I guess that’s true, but I could give you some pointers.’

‘On the correct way to throw a stick?’She gave him raised eyebrows.‘It’s all about wind speed and direction, velocity, angle, the potential top speed of the stick given the strength of the thrower, and the weight of the stick.’

‘So, just huzz it as hard as you can and hope it goes further each time?’

‘Pretty much.’She nodded as Bae Bae returned again.‘I just need practice.’She picked up the stick and threw it again, putting as much into it as she could.

‘You didn’t play soft ball in school?’

‘Sports wasn’t my thing.’

‘Science nerd.’

‘Hey, it runs in the family.’She nudged him with her elbow.

‘And you’re all incredibly talented at it.’He replied.

Kosmo flashed out, which was nothing new, he would often do so without prompting, but what surprised them was he reappeared at the stick, Bae Bae pulling up short as he picked it up, flashed out again, only to flash back in before Pidge, sitting down and dropping the stick before looking up at her expectantly.

‘He fetched!’Keith laughed, his face splitting into a smile as Pidge dropped down before Kosmo, stroking as she praised him.

‘You are such a good boy!Did you learn that watching Bae Bae?So clever!’

Bae Bae came running back, stopping and barking at Kosmo, front end lowered with her tail wagging frantically.

‘We need another stick.’Pidge said as she stood and threw it yet again, Kosmo beating Bae Bae to it once more, much to her confusion.

‘Or for them to wear themselves out.’

‘Whichever.I like it, it’s good to see them playing.’She stood again.‘It’s good to see anything normal.’

‘Yeah, normal is underrated.’He agreed as they watched their pets play in the waning afternoon sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Matt offers up an ear for Pidge to talk to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Holt is both the best and worst big brother ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Guess who just passed the 24 chapter mark on this fic!? Yup, me! Today I had a sudden burst of inspiration, which I don't expect to last, because Monday is my stressful day. I have my tribunal to find out whether my benefits will be cut and I will lose my car *le sigh*. This thing has been hanging over my head for a year and honestly the stress is horrible and the worst case scenario leaves me unable to get my youngest to school as well as me housebound. Happy thoughts and good luck would be most appreciated! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I'm about to head to bed!

Pidge had dinner with her family while Keith excused himself to go train with Shiro. He was still testing the limits of his new arm and Keith was only too happy to help.

Pidge was tasked with rinsing the plates while Matt loaded the dishwasher, and she found herself smiling to herself as they did.She could hear her parents talking in the living area as they went about their task.

‘Someone’s in love.’Matt sung quietly, causing Pidge to turn a scowl on him.

‘That’s not why I’m smiling.’

‘But you are.’

‘Not why I’m smiling.’She repeated.

‘But you’re not denying it.’

She stopped mid wipe and gave him a deadpan stare.‘It’s still not why I’m smiling!’

‘So why are you smiling?’Matt nudged her back to work before taking the next plate and loading it.‘Did he do something inappropriate?Do I need to have a big brother talk with him about treating you well?’

‘If you do that I guarantee he will laugh in your face.’She flicked water at him and he flinched away.

‘Hey!I just wanted to know if you were any further along, relationship wise!’

‘Maybe.’She drew the word out and deliberately avoided his gaze.

‘Maybe, what maybe?’He asked as he poked her in the ribs, making her jump away.

‘Stop!’She threatened him with a palm full of bubbles.‘I’ll tell you if you don’t make a big deal out of it!I don’t want Mom and Dad to know some of it.’

Matt glanced back at the door before leaning closer to her.‘You know I’ve got your back, right?All teasing aside?’

‘I know.It’s just…this is really new for me.’She shrugged, the movement allowing her to huddle in on herself but Matt saw it and knew what it meant.

‘Hey, don’t do that, not with me.You can tell me anything, you know that.What the Garrison doesn’t know…’

She laughed and resumed washing, just cutlery left now.‘Yeah, same for Mom and Dad, for now.’

‘So, talk to me.’He suggested, going and turning on the radio just loud enough to disguise their voices and she gave him a grateful look.

‘Keith asked me on a date.’

‘Yes!’Matt hissed.‘When?’

‘No set time yet.I suggested while we’re in Italy might be okay.We have a lot of things to do, with this tour and all.’

‘But you’re going through with it?’Matt checked, taking the cutlery from her and dropping it in the basket.

‘Yeah, I’m going through with it!I never thought he’d show even the slightest interest in me, even with all the near misses I think we’ve had these last few weeks.’

‘Near misses?’

‘Maybe a more accurate description is near kisses.’She side eyed him with a small smile.

‘Near…what?’Matt gasped.‘You need to start talking, little sister.’

She shrugged, embarrassed by what she was about to admit, as she had hoped it was the case, secretly to herself, but didn’t dare to dream maybe that was what had almost happened.‘On the way back there were a couple of times I thought it was about to happen but something always interrupted us.Lance, then Shiro, to be specific.Unintentional, but it still stopped…anything.’

‘I know you’re smitten with him, Pidge, but I have to ask, you’ve thought this through, right?This is definitely something you want?’

She felt a blush fill her cheeks as she glanced down.‘I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.It’s like someone threw a bunch of sodium hydrogen carbonate into a flask of ethanoic acid and water, and the chemical reaction is happening in my stomach whenever I see him, or even just think of him!And he held my hand and I thought my heart was going into a tachycardia rhythm, it sped up so much.I know love is just a series of chemical reactions caused by hormonal responses but…ugh!’She dropped her arms by her sides frustratedly.‘So, to answer your question, yes, this, Keith, is definitely something I want.’

‘Wow, if it’s got you talking about chemistry then it must be true love, given that’s your least favourite of all the sciences.’He teased.

‘Stop.’She elbowed him in the ribs again.‘Can you actually give me some decent advice or am I just going to get teased?’

‘Advice?You don’t need advice.’He chuckled.‘Be yourself.He likes you for who you are, don’t change a single thing.Just enjoy yourself.’

‘That’s still advice.’She told him.‘I just don’t want to mess this up.’

‘You won’t mess anything up.’Matt assured her.‘You two are good together, you just have to actually get together for you to prove it to yourselves.Also, don’t you have to be getting home to bed?He’ll be waiting.’

‘Shut up!’She said, but stepped in close and wrapped her arms around him.‘Thanks for listening to me ramble, Matt.’

He kissed her hair and held her to him.‘It’s not rambling, you needed to air it and I’m happy that you can talk to me.All I want is for you to be happy.And maybe happy means you get together with Keith, but you don’t rush into anything else, if you get my meaning.’

‘Matt, I’m twenty-one years old, I would have got your meaning at fourteen and still have been grossed out by it.’

He chuckled and kissed her hair.‘Go say goodnight to Mom and Dad then get out of here.’

‘Alright.’She nodded in agreement and went through to the living area as Matt set the dishwasher running.He had high hopes for his sister and the leader of the Paladins.They would make a great couple, if they actually took that first leap of faith together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next chapter: Liliana and Pidge have a little chat!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Liliana talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> First off, I WON MY APPEAL! I am so relieved! This will mean more financial security and I get to keep my car! It's such a weight off my mind that I've been having an increase in imagination and the desire to write! How great is that?!?
> 
> Anyhow, not a lot else happening, I'll leave you with this next chapter!

Liliana had spent several hours after her meeting with Lance reading through his personnel file and watching not only his interactions with the Garrison from security footage but also his video home.She made several notes on things she thought the Garrison may have missed, or that she had questions about, but it was quite basic things that she had already suspected.Like his bond with his family, his apparent penchant for the ladies, and a possible underlying issue of self worth.However, after reading what the Paladins had been through she was certain they would all suffer some sort of PTSD at the very least.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes, coming back with more eyeshadow and mascara than she had thought, and groaned.It was late, she was still a little jet lagged, and her body certainly felt out of whack from being forced into a new routine.Slipping on her shoes that she had kicked off under the desk, she got to her feet as she put her computer away before slipping on her jacket and clicking off the desk lamp, heading for the door with the intention of getting some much needed sleep.There was nothing official for her to attend the following day until she and Envoy Jameson left for Italy to meet the Paladins and she hoped to catch up on some sorely needed sleep.

 

Pidge left her parents quarters later than she wanted but still in good time.She knew Keith would be back from training by now but there was one last thing she wanted to do before she went back to their room.Their room.The thought still made her laugh, quietly and to herself, but laugh nonetheless.She was sharing a room with Keith, Keith who had asked her on a date just hours ago, Keith who she was pretty sure had almost kissed her twice in the last few days alone, Keith who made her heart race and her knees weak.Keith.She needed some advice.

Allura was the only woman that Pidge knew well, besides her mom who she just didn’t feel comfortable discussing this with, but she hoped Allura might be able to hear her out and just listen, even if she couldn’t offer any advice as such.They weren’t really gal pals, not like she remembered from movies, but they had both just spent the last few years cooped up in a mostly male environment.There had been times where they had bonded over the disgusting habits of the men, Pidge having refined slightly over the years, mostly late at night over the closest thing to wine and the furthest thing from nunvil they had discovered on their travels, and while it wasn’t what she would consider a classic slumber party, they had been able to talk to one another candidly.That was what Pidge was hoping for now.

She tracked Allura down to the medical wing of the Garrison, where Pidge knew they were still treating the Altean they had found in the wreckage of the ship after the final battle here on Earth.Whatever the Galra had given them still had them comatose and unresponsive.

Allura was talking animatedly with the doctors about Altean physiology.She had given as much information as she could in the hope of aiding them, but so far nothing had worked.

‘Ah, Pidge, good evening.’Allura greeted her as the doctors left them.

‘Allura, do you have a minute?’Pidge asked as she looked through the glass into the room where the doctors were now taking more readings of vitals and adjusting fluids.

‘Now isn’t the best time, I’m afraid, can it wait?’

Pidge looked up at her, worry obviously filling her eyes as she watched the doctors work.Allura had, understandably, taken this matter to heart.‘It’s…’She sighed.‘It can wait.What’s the latest?’

‘No change, sadly.’Allura said defeatedly.‘The doctors are still trying to flush out whatever drugs may be in her system in the hope she will wake, but as of now we are at a loss.’

‘It’s a shame the healing pod did nothing.’

‘It did heal the injuries sustained during the battle with Atlas and Voltron, however whatever is in her system is either taking longer to filter out or we’ve missed something.’

‘Do you think maybe it could be a cerebral inhibitor or something?An implant or actual cerebral tampering?I mean, back in time even humans were known for using the crude method of lobotomy for controlling people they considered “difficult”.’

‘Cerebral tampering?’Allura said thoughtfully.‘We scanned for any sign of mechanical interference, like an inhibitor, however we hadn’t considered something so barbaric!Is there something that might show such damage?’

‘Sure, an MRI, or CT, or PET scan.’Pidge shrugged.

‘Pidge, you’re a genius!’Allura embraced her briefly and hurried into the room, leaving Pidge standing alone.

‘So long as it helps.’She murmured to herself before turning and leaving the medical wing, knowing she wanted some way to clear her head, and if she couldn’t talk it out then she needed absolute peace.

 

Liliana grabbed something to eat in the mess hall and was on her way back to her room.It was getting late and she had every intention of going straight to bed, until she saw Captain Holt heading into a stairwell.Her curiosity piqued, she followed, pausing on the landing to listen for a moment, her reward coming in the form of a door being closed above her.

 

Pidge sat on the edge of the roof, her legs swinging as she dangled them over the side.The roof had always been her place to come as a cadet, to listen to radio chatter for any information she might garner regarding the Kerberos mission, but instead it had become her key to a bigger world, that of space exploration, Voltron, and a mission she could never have imagined in her wildest dreams.The sky was lit with stars and patrols, the Garrison taking no chances despite the newfound peace, and it was soothing, so familiar it eased her mind.Out there, in the desert, was where she first met Keith, when her life had changed for the better.Sure, it had been difficult at times, painful even, but worth it.Every single second.Every injury, every panic, every fear, it had brought them together and had brought them back home, it had brought peace to the universe.And now she had a date with Keith.

The small smile that had graced her lips slipped to a more concerned expression as she thought it over.She really, really wanted to date Keith, and more, but she hadn’t been on a date, she wasn’t the most feminine of girls, despite the Garrison having put her in a dress the day before, and she was unsure how to act.She had sought advice from Allura, although she was sure all her fellow Paladins would have told her was that Keith liked her for her and to be herself, but she still felt she could do with some advice when it came to…something.

‘Captain Holt?’

She jumped at the gentle voice behind her, turning her head far enough to see Liliana Cooper standing just outside of the door.‘Is everything alright?’

‘Envoy Cooper, hi.’She forced a smile.‘I’m just clearing my head before I try and sleep.Nothing to worry about.’

‘If you’re sure.’She said, approaching carefully, not only uncertain if her presence was welcome, but the fact she was standing on the roof.This certainly wasn’t helping her fear of heights.

‘You look a little troubled yourself.Care to take a seat?’Pidge offered, patting the roof beside her.‘The desert air can help clear your mind.’

‘I…I don’t want to intrude.’The woman smiled nervously, not moving from her spot.

‘It’s not intruding if I just invited you.’

‘I just…’She pointed towards the edge.‘Not too keen on heights.’

‘Oh.’Pidge nodded her understanding and she pushed herself back several feet before turning to sit crosslegged.‘Is this better?’

‘I think I can just about manage.’She smiled sheepishly as she took a seat opposite her, resting her briefcase beside her.‘I imagine you have a lot on your mind.’

‘A few things.’Pidge waved her hand dismissively.‘Nothing too new, maybe one thing, but nothing really.’

‘This is all new for me.’She admitted, and Pidge was able to look her over properly for the first time.

She wasn’t much older than Pidge, perhaps Lance or Keith’s age, certainly not as old as Shiro, and she was very pretty.Her skin was pale and perfect, her eyes a mix of brown and green, her chestnut hair was tied up in a messy bun that suited her.Pidge remembered Liliana was a couple of inches taller than her, even more so in her heels, but she was used to being the shortest, and her business suit fit her feminine figure perfectly.She was everything Pidge was not.

‘You’ve never had an assignment to be someone’s envoy before?’

She shook her head.‘I’ve been working with my professors in the hope of becoming some sort of cultural attache, but when this opportunity came up they recommended I apply, and here I am.’She shrugged.‘I didn’t think I would actually be chosen.It’s quite an honour.’

‘You might not be saying that after a week on the road with Lance.’Pidge laughed, mostly to herself, but Liliana raised her eyebrows slightly, making Pidge clear her throat.‘Oh, don’t worry, he’s not crazy, he just…drives us crazy sometimes, but one person’s crazy is another person’s…not crazy.’She tried.

‘Not crazy.’Liliana nodded.

‘Did I just get Lance a box ticked on a psychological profile?’Pidge said with concern.

‘Technically I’m off the clock.’She smiled.‘And you have to make allowances when you have been working and living with someone in close confines for so long.In that situation anyone would drive you crazy, I’m sure.’

‘Not Keith.’Pidge said without thinking, regretting it immediately and fidgeting awkwardly.She didn’t really know this woman but she had virtually blurted out just how perfect she thought Keith was.

Whatever reaction Pidge had been expecting, the warm smile hadn’t been it.She had expected perhaps a swift change of subject, an awkward throat clearing, but not this.‘It’s very sweet that you found love under the circumstances.’

‘Love?’Pidge laughed nervously, grateful the darkness hid her blush.‘Keith and I, we’re not actually…’She sighed frustratedly.‘Yeah, okay, I’m in love with him, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell him that.’

‘Waiting for the right moment to tell him?’

‘No, no, I mean, yes, maybe, no, definitely not.Not yet.Maybe not ever.’She said rapidly.‘Keith and I, well, we aren’t together like the Garrison thinks we’re together.We’re not actually together at all, other than friends.For now.I think.’

Liliana watched as the famed Green Paladin spewed forth so much word vomit in a matter of seconds that it took her a moment to be able to even vaguely translate it.‘So you and Captain Kogane aren’t a couple?’

‘Yes, I mean, no.No, we’re not.’Pidge sighed.‘It’s a long story.’

‘I have nowhere to be, if you want to talk, off the record of course.’

‘You wouldn’t mind?I think I just need to verbalise what’s going on in my head to get it clear, it happens when I need to work something technical out too.’

‘I don’t mind.’Liliana shook her head.‘We’re going to be travelling together for the next week, and I don’t know anyone.It would be nice to have someone I could talk to about something other than work.’

Her words made Pidge realise that perhaps Liliana was in a more difficult situation than the Paladins.Alone and in a different country was hard enough without the added stress of the high profile job with intergalactic interest.It would be a lot easier if they were at least on good terms.‘That would be good.’Pidge nodded.‘If you don’t mind listening?’

‘I’d actually really appreciate some sort of normality, so talk away.’

‘Okay.’Pidge shifted in her position slightly.‘I’ve been crushing on Keith for a couple of years now but just lately I’m pretty sure he’s started to feel the same way.’

‘Okay.’Liliana nodded her head in understanding.‘What makes you think that?’

‘There’s been a couple of times when we’ve…we nearly kissed.’She said shyly, unable to meet her eyes.

‘Nearly kissed?’

‘Interrupted.’Pidge rolled her eyes with an awkward smile.‘I don’t know how to even go about approaching him about this, we’ve definitely got much closer as friends recently, and today, today he asked me out on a date.’

‘Then I think he definitely likes you back.’

‘I know, and I am so amazed, and excited, and…worried.’

‘Worried?’Liliana frowned.‘What are you worried about?’

‘First date.Ever.With anyone.And I’m not a girly girl and I’m worried if I’m meant to be on a date that I won’t be any good at it.’

‘Any good at what?’

‘Dating.’

Liliana laughed softly.‘I don’t think anyone is actually good at dating, but I would recommend you just be yourself.He’s asked you on a date which means he likes you in return, and that means he likes you for you.Act naturally.’

‘That sounds like a really bad idea.’

‘Try it.If it doesn’t work you can try and be someone else.’

‘But what if this is my only chance?And who else should I be?’Pidge asked desperately.‘This is just a mess.’She groaned.

‘I’m sure it will be fine.’She leant forward and patted Pidge’s knee.‘Perhaps you’re overthinking?’

‘I do like to overthink.’Pidge admitted.‘Especially the things I can’t science or math away.’

‘Feelings are about as far from those as you can get.’

‘Technically feelings are biology and chemistry.’She said weakly.‘But I think I understand what you mean.It’s not something you can plan for, there’s no formula that will work, it’s just an experiment you have to participate in, gauge your responses as you go, and hope for the best conclusion.’

‘That’s one way to put it.’Liliana resisted the urge to laugh again, thinking perhaps Captain Holt wasn’t joking, that this was the famed genius’ way of coping.‘But above all, make sure you have fun.’

‘Fun, right.’Pidge nodded.‘It’s getting pretty late, maybe we should head inside?’

‘Of course.’

They got to their feet, Liliana dusting herself off, and started towards the door.

‘Thanks for listening to me, I feel better for being able to talk about it.’Pidge said as she opened the security locked door with her wrist computer.

‘You’re very welcome, thank you for trusting me enough to do so.’

‘You seem okay.’Pidge smiled.‘And if we’re doing this tour together it would be nice to be able to talk about anything other than work.’

‘I would appreciate it too.’She agreed.‘But might I ask, if you and Captain Kogane aren’t together, why are you sharing a room?’

‘For sheer awkwardness?’She suggested.‘Actually, that was all the same mix up.They assumed we were together and planned accordingly.The whole place is full of diplomats and politicians, they couldn’t find us another room.I argued I’d sleep on the cruiser, or even in Green, but Keith said no, we could manage.Feels a little weird now, knowing we’re going on a date.’

‘So you do things a little out of order.It’s what works for you that matters.’

‘I hope this works for us.’Pidge said as she pushed her hair behind her ear.‘I’d really like it to work.’

‘From what I saw this morning you and Captain Kogane are very close, and certainly natural enough that I assumed you were already in a romantic relationship with one another.’

‘Thanks.’Pidge took the compliment for what it was.‘And if you want any advice on Lance, just let me know.He’s an idiot, but he’s our idiot.’

‘I know where to come.’

They arrived at the door to Liliana’s room first and paused.

‘I have to confess,’ Liliana began, ‘I feel a lot more comfortable having had the time to speak to you, Captain Holt, thank you.’

‘It’s just Pidge, I can’t get used to a rank.I don’t think any of us can.’

‘There will be plenty of people calling you it in the next week, but if you’d rather I can call you Pidge.’

‘I would much rather, thanks.’Pidge smiled.‘I guess we’ll see you some time tomorrow.We’re meeting in Rome in the evening, right?’

‘That’s right.Safe travels, Pidge.’

‘You too, Envoy Cooper.’

‘Liliana.’She offered Pidge her hand.‘It’s been nice talking to you.’

‘You too.Goodnight.’Pidge took her hand back and moved down to her own room, holding the keycard in her fingers as she stared at the door.There was a light on within which meant Keith was already back.Her stomach was already butterflying at the fact this was going to be the first time they shared a bed, compounded by the fact he had asked her on a date.Her heart was racing so fast she could hear it in her ears but she tried to push it aside.She was a Paladin of Voltron, she had faced far scarier situations over the years.

‘It’s just Keith.’She murmured, before inserting the keycard and stepping through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Kosmo plays wing-wolf!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally agreeing to a date, Pidge and Keith have their first night sharing a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just thought I'd throw you another chapter out while I thought about it! Think you'll enjoy this one!!!
> 
> That's all I'm saying!

Keith was scrolling through the itinerary when he heard the door click open.He was tired and had been ready to go to sleep with the light on so Pidge could see when she got back, but now he didn’t need to.

‘Hey.’He smiled as she threw her keycard on the table and rubbed at her eyes.

‘Hey yourself.How was training?’She asked as she fetched her pyjamas.

‘I got a good workout.’He told her.‘I hope you don’t mind, but I picked my preferred side of the bed.’

‘I don’t mind.’She looked at the large bed with one side glaringly bare and waiting to be filled.‘I can sleep almost anywhere so no big.’

‘I remember.’He chuckled.

She blushed faintly as she turned towards the bathroom, remembering falling asleep on him while they were awaiting rescue, mid-sentence of all things, and while he hadn’t told the rest of the team he still brought it up from time to time to tease her.‘I’m going to change.’

Pidge put on her pyjamas and splashed her face with water before brushing her teeth and going about her brief bedtime routine.She was soon back out in the room and throwing her uniform on the back of one of the chairs.

‘You should hang that up.’Keith said without glancing away from the datapad, and Pidge groaned.

‘Captain Kogane is bossy.’She complained.

‘Captain Kogane knows Captain Holt would rather not waste her time on such trivial things when there are other things her awesome genius could be thinking of.’

She pulled a face at him as he glanced up and he laughed, watching as she got hangers from the closet.

‘How was dinner with your family?’He decided to change the subject as he watched her in amusement trying to get the pants to line up on the hanger, knowing she far preferred a floor-drobe.

‘It was good.’She replied before briefly biting her top lip.‘It’s weird after so long, but a good weird.There are moments when we’ll be talking or laughing and we seem to forget that we’ve just fought a war, that this isn’t normal anymore, and it’s so familiar, but different too.’

‘Here.’Keith got out of bed and she glanced up, her breath catching at the sight of him coming towards her in just a black tank top and shorts.She tried really hard not to stare at his toned legs and arms, a stark contrast against the dark material, small scars marring his skin as a testament to all he had been through both with the team and the Blades.She found she needed to swallow when he stopped in front of her and took the pants she had completely forgotten about from her hands.‘Use the seams.’He told her as he quickly and easily straightened the pants out before picking up the other hanger.‘Jacket?’

‘Uh…right!’She snapped out of her half-dressed-Keith daze and grabbed the jacket out of the chair.

He took it from her hands and hung it deftly before putting it in the closet beside his own.‘Done.’

‘Thanks.’She murmured as he stood empty handed in front of her.

‘We should get to bed.We have a long flight tomorrow.’

‘One that’s going to take us about half an hour in the Lions.’She laughed.

‘And that’s a good thing.’He said as he backed towards the bed.‘Once we get over the initial introductions we should get some time to ourselves.’

‘Time to ourselves with Lance.’She reminded him as he pulled back the covers enough for them both to get in.

‘I forgot he’d be there.’Keith grimaced, having thought it would be a good time for them to arrange their date.‘Maybe we can send him on a mystery tour, or sneak out without him.’

‘You’re keen.’She laughed softly as she arranged the covers over herself and laid on her back, Keith settling down beside her to stare at the ceiling, enough room between them that they didn’t accidentally touch.

‘Of course.You ready for lights out?’

‘I think so.’She nodded, still staring at the ceiling.

The room darkened, the only illumination the ambient glow from the security lighting outside, and they laid quietly for several minutes before Pidge spoke.‘Do you always sleep on that side of the bed?’

‘I tend to.’He replied.‘What about you?’

‘I like to sleep in the middle.’

‘In the middle?’He asked with a laugh.

‘Sure.’She shrugged.‘Then I have space whichever way I roll over and I can get out whichever side is nearest.’

‘I hadn’t thought of that.’He replied and they fell into silence again until he found the courage to ask what he wanted to.‘So, is there anywhere in particular you want to go for our date?Dinner?I don’t know what it’s going to be like on the ground, even after the rebuild, or if there will be working movie theatres, or…’

‘Keith,’ she interrupted him.

‘What?’

‘Why don’t we wait and see when we get there?Maybe take a walk together and see what’s on offer?’

‘I like that idea.’He replied and Pidge could hear the smile in his voice.

‘Okay.Goodnight.’

Before Keith could answer there was a _zapoof_ and a flash of light, their legs suddenly weighed down as Keith groaned.‘Kosmo, no!’

‘Aw, he must be lonely!’Pidge said as the cosmic wolf crawled up the bed towards her, allowing her to fuss him.

‘He doesn’t sleep on the bed!’

‘You’re just mean.’She said as she scratched behind Kosmo’s ears.‘Were you lonely in that big spaceship all alone?’He licked her cheek once and moved again, this time getting on the opposite side of Pidge to Keith and nudging at her to make himself some space.‘Oh, I see why he doesn’t.He’s a bed hog.’She commented as he easily pushed her smaller frame towards Keith.

‘Down, boy!’Keith tried, rolling onto his side and pushing at the wolf, but to no avail.

‘I don’t think he’s going to budge.’Pidge commented as she was edged further towards Keith.

‘The bed’s big enough, if you don’t have a problem with it?’Keith suggested.‘He might be trained but he’s stubborn too.’

‘Like owner, like pet.’She laughed as Keith turned his head towards her.

‘That’s pretty rich, coming from you.’

‘I never said I didn’t fit the bill too.’She shuffled over onto her side to face him, wanting to give both him and Kosmo some space.

‘You look…cramped.’

‘It’s all good, I don’t take up much room.’

‘It’s just, if you wanted to…’He held his arm out, inviting her into an embrace.

‘Really?’She looked at him in surprise and he shrugged.

‘We did it before.’He reminded her.

‘Sure, okay.’She moved up beside Keith, his arm curving around her shoulder until her head rested on his shoulder.

‘Better?’He asked, the sound rumbling through him and into her ear.

‘It’s comfy.’She nodded.

‘Then, goodnight, again.’

‘Night.’She murmured as she closed her eyes, only to have Kosmo’s head press between her shoulder blades and give her another push.‘Okay, he’s not done.’She said as he did so again, turning her head as he nudged her hard enough move her bodily.

‘I don’t know what’s got into him.’Keith leant over and tried to get Kosmo to give her some more space.‘Sorry.’

‘It’s okay, I…’She turned back to him, about to speak, but her words were stolen when she found him so close their noses brushed.She swallowed hard as his eyes found hers, her stomach giving little butterflies of nerves and excitement.

‘Katie.’He murmured before his lips brushed hers in the gentlest of touches, encouraged when she didn’t pull away and pressing his lips to hers lightly.

Pidge sighed and closed her eyes as Keith’s lips caressed hers, her butterflies taking flight as the hand that rested on his waist came up to touch his cheek.The kiss was slow and languid, nothing more than their lips brushing in open mouthed motions, but Pidge couldn’t imagine anything better.

Keith hadn’t realised how one supposedly simple action could change everything.If he thought he felt more for Pidge than the other Paladins before he kissed her, then now his heart all but exploded with emotion.She was soft and responsive, making a small incoherent murmur that had his arms tighten around her, and they parted breathlessly, leaving next to no space between them, foreheads resting against one another as their eyes fluttered open.

‘That was…’She started, but he kissed her again.‘Amazing.’She said once they parted.

‘We should definitely do that more.’

She grinned before kissing him herself, his words taking away her worry that her feelings weren’t reciprocated.‘A lot more.’

‘All the time.’Keith replied, nudging her nose with his own.‘So, you want to be my girlfriend?’

‘I thought you’d never ask.’She kissed him again and he was happy to oblige.

They parted again and just looked at one another in amazement for several moments.‘You’re still okay with this bed sharing thing?I don’t want you to feel pressured.’Keith checked.

‘I don’t think we’re at a point to take this further yet, right?’She asked uncertainly.‘Because it’s pretty new, but I’m happy with all the snuggling.’

‘Snuggling it is.’Keith agreed.

‘Although being less squashed could…hey, where’d Kosmo go?’She rolled back partially and realised the space wolf was completely gone, and had probably teleported out while they were busy.

‘Huh.Maybe he was just giving us a literal nudge.’

‘You have a very cute wingman.’Pidge chuckled.‘Not as cute as you obviously.’

‘Or you.’He kissed her softly, a slow lingering press of lips.‘We should get some sleep.’

‘We should.’She started to move out of his arms but they tightened around her.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’He teased.‘We might have space but I’d love to keep this up.’

‘I like it too.’She agreed.

‘Great.’He tilted his head and kissed her forehead before settling on his back again.‘If you get uncomfortable, just say.’

‘You too.’

‘I don’t think anything about this could make me uncomfortable.’He squeezed her to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

‘Same.’She murmured, her body tired and her heart light.‘We’re still going on a date, right?’She asked sleepily.

‘Whenever and wherever you want.’He assured her before sleep pulled them both under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kosmo ships it so hard he intervened!
> 
> Coming next: Waking up together!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the kiss the night before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup yup! I'm not dead!
> 
> It was literally only yesterday that my daughter turned to me and said; I'm not pressuring you but when will the next chapter of Home be up?
> 
> I suddenly realised that I have another 8 chapters after this already completed I haven't yet posted! So here we go!
> 
> Thanks everyone for your patience!

Keith woke first, taking in a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh as he shifted his arm, about to move whatever had come to rest on his chest, before remembering it was Pidge’s head.At some point in the night she had turned fully sideways in the bed, using him as a pillow.He smiled at how peaceful she looked, her lips slightly parted and her hair mussed.He had never noticed how long her lashes were until now that they rested on her cheeks, her freckles sprinkled below them like constellations on her skin.

As he watched her, her brow wrinkled, as though she were thinking out a particularly difficult puzzle, her nose scrunching cutely before her lips moved.He had expected her to say something that he wouldn’t understand, something about an algorithm or quantum entanglements, but that wasn’t what he got.

‘I can’t do that.’She muttered.‘He might find out, and then where would we be?No, I’m not.I’m not telling Keith I’m in love with him.’

Keith froze, his eyes widening as what she had said sank in.She loved him?She actually loved him?He was torn between wanting to wake her and ask if she meant it, wanting to jump on the bed and announce to everyone that she loved him, and wanting to just stay here in this moment forever, hoping nothing ever spoilt it.Logic prevailed though, or rather time was not on his side, and Pidge grumbled, turning over with a shuffle to pull her knees up to her chest, her face towards his.

‘Turn the light out.’She groaned, screwing up her eyes tightly.

‘Sorry, it’s the sun.I’d turn it out for you if I could.’

She opened one eye and squinted at him.‘You’re saying you’d extinguish the sun for me?’

‘If that’s what you wanted.’He chuckled, the sound reverberating through her ear.

‘Well, thankfully I don’t want you to.The world would be plunged into an ice age and I hate the cold just as much as I do bright lights.’She closed her eye again for a moment before quickly opening them again.‘Morning.’

‘Morning.’He stroked his hand over her hair on her forehead.‘Sleep good?’

‘Slept good.’She nodded but a second later her eyes filled with something close to panic.‘Did you?I didn’t squash you, did I?Did I drool on you?’

He laughed.‘I slept great, and you neither squashed or drooled on me.’

‘Okay, good.’She sighed before scrambling up and out of the bed.‘Be right back.’

He watched as she headed into the bathroom, rearranging her pyjama top that had risen slightly during the night, not that he had noticed, of course.He sighed contentedly and tucked his hands behind his head, remembering the night before.He had never thought he could be this happy, but here he was, back on Earth, he had Pidge, his mom, Shiro, the rest of the team, and the Galra were mostly defeated.It really felt like everything was coming together in the right way.He also had to remember to take Kosmo some sort of reward for being the best wing-wolf ever.

Pidge came back out of the bathroom and scrambled up the bed from his feet before laying the full length of his body with hers.‘Hi.’She said quietly with a small smile before kissing him quickly.

‘Hi.’He replied before licking his lips.‘You brushed your teeth.’

‘And mouthwash.No morning breath here.Don’t want to scare you off.’

‘It’ll take more than that to get rid of me.’He curved his arms around her.‘How about we get dressed and get breakfast?’

‘Soon.’She said before laying her head on his chest so they just held one another for several minutes.

‘Are you going back to sleep?’He asked quietly and she raised her head again, resting her chin on the backs of her hands and looking like the cutest thing he had ever seen.

‘If I did would you leave me be?’

‘No.’He shook his head.‘We have to fly to Italy and you need to eat first.’

‘Then there’s no point.’

He raised his head enough to be able to kiss her, his hand slipping into her hair as his lips learnt hers, memorising every little noise, every response, as her hands pressed against his chest.‘You mind if I hit the bathroom?’He asked quietly once they parted, and she shook her head.

‘I don’t mind.’

‘Alright.’He rolled them quickly, successfully putting her on her back with a surprised yip before he continued off the bed and to his feet in one fluid motion.

‘Show off.’She called after him as she gathered the blankets around her, and he flashed her a grin before he closed the door.She laid still for several minutes, just enjoying the warmth of the bed and comfort of the covers, but then her mind made her want to check for messages.She grabbed her datapad from the bedside and opened it up.She had the usual variety of reports she had been receiving since their defeat of Sendak, but what caught her eye was one specifically from Allura.The message heading read; You Are A Genius.She had a moment where her brain went; duh; then opened it.She read over the text twice before closing the message and scrambling out of bed for a second time.

‘Keith?’She knocked on the door rapidly as she started shimmying out of her pyjama pants.‘I have to run down to medical real quick!I’ll meet you in the mess for breakfast, okay?’

‘What happened?’He called as she heard the water turn off as she ran back to the closest and pulled out a pair of jeans, dragging them on and jumping the last bit before buttoning them.

‘Nothing urgent, just have to check in with Allura!’She called back, pulling her pyjama top off and replacing it with a vest, just as Keith came out of the door, wrapped in only a towel, his hair wet.

‘Damn, sorry!’He turned around quickly, letting her finish, grabbing her hoodie and some socks before jumping back onto the bed.

‘It’s okay, I’m decent.’She said as she pulled on her socks.

‘What’s happening in medical?’He asked as he turned back around.

‘I went by there last night.Apparently, there’s been some kind of breakthrough with the Altean.Not conscious but any progress is better than none, right?’

‘Right.You want to wait five minutes and I’ll come with you?’

‘Meet me there.’She hopped off the bed and slipped into her boots and hoodie.‘I want to get down there.’

‘Okay, I’ll see you soon.’He said as she went to the door.

‘Wait!’She came running back and threw her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoes so she could kiss him firmly.‘Bye.’

He laughed as she went, shaking his head at her obvious excitement before going back through to the bathroom to finish off showering.

Pidge made it to the medical wing in record time, finding Allura at the nurses station looking through a file.

‘I came as soon as I got your message.’Pidge said as she approached.‘What did you find?’

Allura glanced at the nurses standing nearby before taking Pidge’s elbow and gently leading her away until they were in a secluded service corridor.

‘Your brain scan idea was perfect.’Allura smiled at her as she held the file out towards her.‘While there was no evidence of cerebral tampering the same scans revealed this.’

Pidge flicked through the pages of scans, tilting her head to one side as she tried to work out what she was seeing.‘I’m no doctor, or an expert in Altean physiology, but that doesn’t look right.’She pointed to a shaded patch on the topmost scan.

‘That’s because it’s not.’Allura turned the page to the written report.‘All signs point to it being made of organic material, it’s why it wasn’t spotted in any earlier tests.We were looking for a drug, or an implant.Not a parasite.’

‘Ew.’Pidge screwed up her nose.‘So, a cerebrum imbedded parasite that keeps its victim paralysed?’

‘That’s what we believe, yes.We are, at this point, uncertain as to whether or not it would be possible to remove it and therefore revive the Altean, or whether it may be irretrievable or irreversible.’

Pidge nodded her agreement.‘Are they going to try or do more tests first?’

‘More tests.It may take over a week, depending on what they can do.They will call all the experts they can to aid them though.’

‘Good.And it means we can go on this tour and know that stuff is being done while we’re gone.’

‘Exactly.’

‘So…what’s the other thing you wanted me to do before we leave?’She asked about the unanswered question from the message she received.

‘Just this.’Allura held out her palm to show a small data device.‘It’s all the information they have gathered thus far but I’m certain they’re missing something.Would you go over it while you’re on your tour?’

‘Like, behind their backs?’Pidge quirked her a small smile.

‘As in I don’t trust them as I do you.’Allura returned the look.‘Their expertise is medical, however, I think you would be a more enlightened expert, having dealt with…’She paused as she tried to find the right words.

‘With weird shit?’Pidge suggested.

‘That sums it up perfectly.’Allura nodded.‘Would you mind?’

‘Not at all.’Pidge took the drive and slipped it into her pocket.‘If there’s anything there to be found I’ll do my best to figure it out.’

‘I knew I could rely on you.Thank you.’She rested her hand on Pidge’s shoulder.‘Now, do you still want to talk to me?About whatever it was you came to me with last night?I’m afraid I was a little distracted.’

Pidge smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly.‘Actually, no, it’s all okay.I figured it out.’

‘Oh…I’m glad.’Allura replied hesitantly.

‘Me too.’Pidge nodded.‘If there’s nothing else, I need to go get breakfast.’

‘No, that was all.’She replied as Pidge started back the way they had come.‘Unless there’s anything else you want to talk about or tell me?’

‘Nothing major.’Pidge called back as she reached the doors, turning her back to push through them.‘But me and Keith are an item now.’She grinned, before disappearing out of sight and leaving Allura slightly stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Shiro finds out!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, leaving me a comment is a great way to encourage me! I love talking about my stories with everyone! 
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr @kidgetrash!


End file.
